Wake me from my Demons
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: A month has past since Rin has destroyed Gehenna's gate in Assiah and Reiji Shiraotri is having major problems with his powers. Not only are the visions getting worse, but his health is slowly teetering on the edge. Can his classmates Kito and Kiru pull him out of the never-ending nightmares, or will he be lost in them forever? ReijiXOC KiruXOC Kito! Death Warning!
1. Chapter 1

ReijiXKitoXKiru

For anyone, going to a private school would be any kids dream. To be away from parents, to be around kids their age, to get a leg ahead of the completion in the future. However, that was not how Reiji Akira Shiratori felt. Sure, he was used to his father mouthing off to his friends on how his son was going to do great things, but when his father actually forced him into True Cross academy his life plummeted. Here he didn't have friends, here he had no one to talk to, no one to send time with, and he sure as hell didn't have some girl he could go on a date with and take to the movies. No, when he got to True Cross Academy he reached rock bottom. Where at his old town he was the guy every teen knew, the guy every teen gave into and ran away from. Back there everyone knew him, but here no one even knew his name. He was just another face in the crowd, another student that sat in their class and listened to teacher after teacher till they all retired to their dorms. Yeah. He was invisible, but that changed a little the moment he found out Rin Okumura and his twin brother were attending this hell hole of a fancy school.

The moment the pair had run into him in the hall, it was the moment all hell broke lose. It was in the moment his eyes met Rin's that he was suddenly shoved into a locker and the older twin bitched at him for ten whole minutes. Yelling at him for attacking him and trying to hurt the people at his monetary. At first the teen barely knew what he was talking about, till he remembered the weird dream he had had. The one where he turned into some weird looking monster and attacked a small church. It was only in that moment the teen realized it was real. That he had turned into that monster, that he had attacked those people, and that was why he had that awkward tail hidden in his jeans. He had thought someone was playing a trick on him for awhile, but when he realized it was actually attached to him and it moved on it's own the teen hid it away from the rest of the world.

If anything, the last thing he needed was someone else seeing it and making a commotion. Sure, it'd get him attention, but he didn't want to get experimented on if doctors or agencies found out. His father already thought he was a disgrace to begin with, the last thing he needed was to make it worse. He'd surely be disowned. Of course during all the ranting the older twin was doing, the younger hadn't said a word, till Reiji's face drained of all color. It was thanks to the younger twin, that Rin got off his back for a moment and it gave him a chance to slip away before Rin could yell at him again.

It was only till later that the younger twin, Yukio as he remembered, told him everything about the demons and the relationship between Assiah and Gehenna. At first it was a lot to take in, but after thinking about it for a while it became quite clear. For once he had answers to what had happened to him and why he suddenly gained his extra demonic appendage. Sure he would've liked to avoid the whole demonic thing all together, but in the end he knew it was useless. He was stuck this way and there was no way to avoid it, and to make matters worse he gained a demonic ability. The power to see the future, as most people would call it, and the teen hated it. His ability striked during his dreams and plagued his mind day and night. His visions ranging between his classmates, himself, and Rin's life. Sure most people thought it was cool, but in all reality the teen hated it. Seeing classmate's die and Rin suffer in the future almost dragged him into insanity and the teen had been finding it fairly difficult to find his sense of reality. To get a firm grip and hold onto it as hard as he could. Of course it never worked out that way, and he would spend a few days curled up in bed and stuck in his dreams. His visions plaguing him, till they let him free from their grasp and let him continue on with life.

It was only at this point that the teen couldn't handle it anymore. He had spent the last few months living through Rin's future during his dreams and giving his information to the headmaster. To say the dreams didn't affect him would be a lie, but to say they were affecting his health would be the honest truth. He hadn't eaten in the past few days and food seemed the least appetizing. Sure he kept himself hydrated and clean, but he couldn't keep food down and he had already lost a few pounds. He hadn't been a healthy weight to begin with, but he was slowly getting worse, slowly falling deeper into the never-ending pit his new powers created and slowly losing sight of the light. And at his rate they would eventually swallow him whole, till there was nothing left of him and he was nothing more than an empty shell. Which didn't sound too bad at the moment. If it wasn't for the constant knocking that had been echoing through the practically empty room for the past few minutes. The teen sprawled out on a small couch he had managed to get into the room and his body sore. His muscles screaming in pain and his mind practically empty, that was until the knocking registered in the teen's mind.

It only taking the teen a few moments, before he forced his practically wreaked body into the sitting position and off the couch. His feet slipping a little, as the teen grabbed onto the edge of the couch and tried to steady himself on wobbly legs. The teen calling out in a sore voice that he was coming to the door and slowly made his way away from the couch and to the door to the dorm room he had all to himself. The teen using the wall to steady himself, before he finally pulled the door open and was met with two guys from one of his classes. Kito and Kiru if he remembered correctly, that is if his brain would work.

Even so the two brothers looked at him in slight surprise and exchanged looks with one another. The younger twin Kito holding a folder with what the teen would believe was his homework for the week, as the teen made a move to reach out and take it. His head spinning in mid-reach, as his knees buckled and Kiru called out his name. The older male managing to catch him before he hit the floor, as he held him close and spoke words that never reached him. His voice echoing in the teen's head, but never registering, as he yelled at him to hold on. The teen's vision blackening around the edges of his vision, as he panicked and tried to find a way to stay conscious. His fear of the visions to come giving his body a reason to move, as he tried to pull himself away from the teen holding him and Kito was immediately beside the two of them. The younger male trying to keep him still, as he tried to urge him to stay calm and talked into his cell phone. Kiru's grip on him practically deafening for the fail teen's body, as he clawed at the teen holding him and tried to break free. His attempts only lasting moments, before his body gave into his weakened condition and everything went black.

* * *

It was only when the teen regained conscious did he find himself lying in bed. The sheets neatly thrown over him and a wet cloth on his forehead, as he tried to get his eyes to focus and he could hear voices in the small kitchen.

"Is there anything else we can do for him, Headmaster?" One voice spoke, as another agreed with him.

"He just suddenly collapsed when he opened the door and he's a lot lighter that he should be." The other voice spoke.

"Yes, our young Shiratori will be perfectly fine." The Headmaster's voice spoke, as the teen blinked a few times to clear his vision. "I have given him a minor medication that should solve his dilemma for awhile."

"But what's wrong with him?" One of the voices demanded, as the teen managed to sit himself up and pull the wet cloth off his forehead. "He shouldn't be that skinny and he kept whimpering after he lost consciousness."

"It's nothing you young kids should worry about." The Head master spoke, as the teen shakily stood on his feet and walked into the small kitchen area. "Ah! It seems our young Reiji is awake!"

Almost instantly the teen had three sets of eyes on him. The Headmaster standing against one of the walls in the kitchen, while Kito sat at the small table and Kiru stood only a few feet from the Headmaster. The older brother staring at him in both surprise and worry, as Kito seemed to look him over and the teen made sure he had a firm grip on the doorway.

"You shouldn't be up and walking, Shiratori." Kiru spoke, as he walked over to him and gently grabbed his shoulders. "You need rest and something to eat."

It was only at the mentioning of food, that the young teen's stomach knotted up and he quickly shook his head. The teen stepping out of the older male's touch, as Kito watched him and the Headmaster was completely silent as he enjoyed the show.

"Shira-"

"Kiru, I think you should stop touching him." Kito spoke, as the older brother looked back at the younger. "Whatever is wrong with him is something we shouldn't get involved in."

"But you saw him, didn't you?" Kiru demanded, as he turned and glared at his brother. "He's a wreak Kito! I can tell he hasn't eaten in days and he can barely stand! You can't just tell me to leave him alone like this! He needs help!"

"We still have no part in this." Kito spoke, as he stood up and pulled out a small business card. The younger brother walking over to the teen, before he handed him the card and the teen carefully took it. "If you do need help, even if it's small, call us. We'll make sure to be here as fast as we can."

"Kito-"

"Come on, Kiru. We're leaving." Kito spoke, as he grabbed the back of his older brother's collar and dragged him toward the door.

"W-wait! We just can't leave him like this! Kito, listen to me!" Kiru yelled, before Kito pulled him out of the teen's dorm and closed the door behind them.

Kiru's yelling from the hall echoing through the room, before his voice faded into silence. The teen looking over at the Headmaster still studying him from his spot by the wall, before he let out a sigh.

"It seems your powers have taken quite a toll on you." Mephisto spoke, as he pulled out a chair at the table and gestured him to sit. A gesture he didn't take as he man shrugged and took the chair for himself. "When was the last time you had a vision?"

"A few minutes ago." Reiji spoke, his voice sore and weak.

"That soon?" The man questioned, as the teen nodded. "Does this happen very often?"

"Whenever I sleep or during the day when I accidently daydream." The teen explained, as the Headmaster watched him. "When I get caught in one there are times I can't leave the vision till it's finished. I've been stuck in one for almost a week at the very most, and they don't seem to be getting better."

"Well, I have a temporary solution for this problem." The demon spoke, as he tossed a medication bottle at the teen and he barely caught it. "Take one tablet every four hours. They temporarily stop your powers, but they do make your reflexes a little slow."

"If it stops this nightmare I'll take anything." Reiji spoke, as he ignored the slightly worried look in the male's eyes and the Headmaster stood up to take his leave.

"Then I hope to see you in classes next week." The man spoke, before he used a key on the door and swiftly left the room.

The door closing with a click, before he was finally alone. His legs violently shaking, as he forced himself to take the trip back to the bedroom and sat back on the bed. His fingers cradling the bottle in his hand, as a few ideas filled his mind and the teen opened the bottle with a few problems. His fingers sore and tired, as he stared down at the pills lying in the container and pondered the possibilities. Those possibilities never being fulfilled in the slightest, before another vision hit him full on.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves to camera* Hey my cute little fans! Yes, I'm posting another fic, but this has been sitting in my hard drive gathering dust since I've stopped working on it during college and I thought I'd share it with you!

Akira: *frowns* So let me get this straight. This fic is about me?

Scarlett: Yes

Akira: And I'm being haunted by visions of dying people?

Scarlett: Mostly

Akira: And Kito and Kiru are in it

Scarlett: Yes

Akira: *gets up* I'm out of here *leaves room*

Scarlett: Oh no you don't! *runs after* Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Reiji Shiratori does not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	2. Chapter 2

ReijiXKitoXKiru

"Kito, we can't leave him like that!" Kiru argued for the fifteenth time after they had left the teen alone. "Who knows what will happen to him if someone isn't watching him!"

"Look, Kiru." Kito finally spoke as he sighed and stopped walking to look at the older. "I want to help him as well, but we can't just barge into his life and expect him to let us in to help him. You saw his reaction when you touched him and mentioned food. He looked terrified and sick to his stomach. For all we know he can't stomach food and he's afraid to eat."

"But he could barely stand! What if he falls and hurts himself?"

"That's why I gave him our number." Kito spoke, as he held up the cellphone they shared and waved it around. "He can call us and we'll be right there if he needs us."

"But what if he can't call us? What if he doesn't have his phone, or he's hurt really bad?"

A harsh sigh left the younger, as he ran a hand over his face and headed for school. Kiru quickly following after him, as he adjusted the backpack over his shoulder and eyed his younger brother out of the corner of his eye.

"If it makes you feel better we'll go see him after classes." Kito spoke, as Kiru quickly nodded in agreement. "Just don't do anything that will scare him. He looks like he's been through enough."

* * *

_Demonic cries filled the air, as a flash of blue dashed across his line of vision. Rin's flames burning bright against the darkness of night around him, as he quick swung his sword at the huge demon his classmate's were fighting. The creature easily dodging his attack, as he blew past the demonic teen's defenses and sent him crashing into a nearby tree. One of his classmates letting out a curse, as he ran over to see if he was okay and left his two friends with the girls and their teacher. The male quickly helping the teen up, as he made sure he was alright and messed up his hair. A small chuckle coming from him, as Rin threw him a smile and gently kissed him before he headed back to fight the demon off. _

_ His movements more precise than in moments before, as he deflected all the attacks that came at him and managed to find a whole in the creature's defense. The teen easily swinging his sword, before he cut the thing right in half and it burst into flames. Rin letting out a holler in victory, as he sheathed his sword and hugged the male from before. A relieved smile on his face, as he cuddled into the male's neck and purred as he tail swayed back an forth. The rest of his classmates giving him pats on the back, and such before his twin brother said they had to get back. A pout imminently on Rin's face, before his stomach rumbled and his face turned pink. Laughs leaving his classmates, before the vision faded out and a new one came to the surface. _

_ Blood covering the floor and the teen's shirt, as he wildly looked around and tried to find an explanation. That was till he noticed a male figure. The man standing at about six foot four and a knife in his hand. The blade covered in blood, as the teen panicked and tried to get away. The clinking of metal reaching his ears, as he looked up and saw chains wrapped around his wrists. Just before footsteps echoed through the room and the teen noticed the man coming toward him. The blade gleaming in the little light in the room, as a whimper escaped the teen's throat and tears well up in his eyes. His heart thundering in his chest, as the knife came up above the man's head and the teen closed his eyes. The tears falling from his eyes, before-_

"Reiji!"

In an instant the teen was shot right out of the vision and right into reality. The teen panicking, as his eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up in a fit of fear. A hand resting on his shoulder, as his eyes wildly darted around till they fell on a terrified and worried looking Kiru. His younger brother standing behind him and looking at him in concern. The both of them still dressed in their academy attire and their brunette hair a mess.

"Reiji, are you alright?" Kiru carefully asked, as the teen suddenly realized his was almost hyperventilating. "We knocked a few times, and we got a little worried. The dorm head let us in and we found you on the bed passed out."

Carefully the teen reached out and wiped a few tears from the teen's cheeks. The bottle of pills the teen had been holding lying on the floor and the contents everywhere, as the older male made sure to wipe all the tears off his face and put his hand out of sight.

"Is everything okay? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"I-I'm fine." Reiji forced out, as he slowly sat up and wiped his face with his hand as he slowly calmed his breathing. "Just a bad dream."

At least that's what the teen wished it could be. He had just seen a glimpse of his possible death. By the hand of a man he couldn't see and all alone. If anything he was terrified and exhausted. Visions took a lot out of him and he wasn't in any mood to have another. Especially because his hands were shaking and both teens were watching him in worry.

"Are you sure?" Kiru asked, as Kito carefully picked up the bottle of spilled pills and set the container in the nightstand.

"Yeah. Are there any left?" Reiji asked, as Kito looked at him for a moment. The male seeming to be debating on whether he should tell him or not, before he picked up the bottle and handed it to him.

"There are only a few left." Kito spoke, as the teen took the bottle and let out a sigh if relief.

"Thank god." The teen spoke, as he took out a pill and plopped it into his mouth. "I was worried they were all gone."

"Most of them will have to be thrown out, but your lucky there are some left." Kito spoke, as he gave him a curious look. "What are they for?"

Almost instantly the teen felt his throat tighten, as he forced the pill down and fingered the open bottle. His mind trying to come up with an excuse, as both teens look at him in worry and the teen quickly looked at his lap.

"They keep me from falling asleep during the day." Reiji spoke, hoping they'd believe him.

"If anything I'd think you need more sleep." Kito spoke, as he cautiously sat beside him on the bed. "You look really pale."

"Well I just haven't been doing well for awhile." The teen spoke, as he made a move to get up and Kiru set a hand on his chest to keep him on the bed.

"If anything, don't get up." Kiru spoke, as he gave him a serious look. "The last thing we'd want is for you to collapse again. I might not be close enough to you to catch you again."

A hesitant nod left the teen, as Kiru removed his hand off his chest and stood up. His younger brother giving him a look of warning, but it was already too late the moment Kiru opened his mouth.

"And I know you can't stomach food, but you need something in you stomach." Kiru spoke, as the teen visibly stiffened. "I'm going to go make some broth or something."

"I-I don't have any food here." Reiji hesitantly spoke, before Kiru stopped in his tracks and looked at him in surprise. "I couldn't stand the sight of it, so I threw it all out a week ago."

"Then I'm going to go buy something." Kiru suddenly announced, before he quickly left the room and the front door slammed closed.

"I apologize if Kiru is being a little forceful." Kito spoke, as the teen looked at him. "He wouldn't stop talking about you after we left and he's been worried. At the most he just wants to make sure you get better."

"Is he always like that?" Reiji carefully asked, as Kito nodded.

"He may not look like it, but under all that muscle and skin he has a big heart. He has a little bit of a hard time showing it, but when he gets determined there is no way to stop him." Kito sighed, as he looked toward the empty wall on the other side of the room. "He always used to bring hurt strays home and caring for them till they got better. To say the least our parents were never happy with it, but Kiru always made sure they got the care they needed. He's always had a hard time parting with them, but I guess it's the fact that they let him in that really made it worth it."

A small nod was all that left the teen, as his eyelids closed a little and the teen shook his head to keep himself awake. A movement that caught the Kito's attention, as he wrapped an arm around the teen and pushed him down so the teen's head was resting in his lap. An action that caught the teen by surprise, as he tried to sit up and Kito gently ruffled his hair.

"Just rest, Reiji."

At that point the teen didn't retaliate, as his eyes quickly fell shut and he was instantly lost in his dreams. Dreams that were finally free of visions.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Kiru called out, as he walked back in from the kitchen to find Reiji asleep with his head resting in his brother's lap. "Wow, how'd you get him to do that?"

"Talked till he got tired." Kito spoke with a shrug, as Kiru frowned. "What'd you get?"

"Just some regular chicken broth." Kiru spoke, as he sat down beside the bed. "I'm heating up the pot right now."

A moment of silence filled the room, as Kiru gently reached his hand out and brushed the hair out of the sleeping teen's eyes. The male finding a calm and peaceful look on the teen's face, as Kiru smiled and Kito mirrored him. To them Reiji's sleeping face was completely different from the one that they had seen when they first got here. The teen had been whimpering in his unconscious state, tears rolling down his face, and had been shifting around in bed as if he was trying to get away from something. But whatever that something was, wasn't going to hurt him now. Whatever it was was long gone and with both brothers there they were going to make sure the teen didn't have to go through that again. To Kiru, the small fragile teen reminded him of a little kitten he had once brought home. The poor thing had been soaked in the rain and its poor little ribs had been showing. The little guy couldn't even walk let alone stand and Kiru had made sure to be careful with the little bundle, as he wrapped it in his warm jacket and carried it home. The poor little guy had fallen asleep way before the time he got home and he spent days trying to make sure the little guy would eat. He had gotten hell from his parents, but the moment the little guy was able to stand on his own paws and walk around had been one of his best memories of all the strays he brought home. The little guy had taken his first few steps after recovering and immediately started bounding around in circles as he chased his tail. Yet the moment he tired himself out he padded right back over to the teen's side and curled up in his lap. After that it had been hard to let him go, but he made sure to get him a good home, instead of giving him to the shelter he usually went to.

Yet, seeing the teen like this. His own classmate worn out to barely anything and struggling with the simplest of things, it hurt him. It made his chest contract and his heart to tighten. He had once seen Reiji before at the beginning of the year. The teen seemed to be the type to hang out with a gang, but when he first saw him he immediately knew the teen was out of his element. He spent lunches hidden from other students, did projects and homework by himself, and about halfway through the quarter he disappeared. After that the teen had never been the same. He came to school very little and seemed to be weaker every time he came back. The bright light that been in his eyes faded to barely a flicker and his eyes dull. His movements slow and his posture slanted slightly, and it was around then Kiru had started to feel the urge to help the teen. The urge to stand by his side and stop whatever was making him like this, because he liked the regular Reiji. The anti-social and lonely Reiji, and he knew Kito felt the same. They had both fallen for the weakened teen and wanted to do everything in their power to make him better. Yet, at this point, they had a long way to go. Especially if the guy couldn't even stand up on his own two feet for very long, but they'd slowly work it out. Kiru felt like Reiji's life depended on it.

* * *

Scarlett: And here's chapter two for you!

Akira: *frowning on couch with Kito and Kiru on either side of* Kill me now

Scarlett: *pats Akira's head* my dear Akira-chan, we all know if you die that is the end of the fic. And not only is it unfair for the fans, but I want this fic to last more than five chapters.

Akira: *frown deepens* Great, here comes the torture

Kiru: *messes up Akira's hair* It can't be that bad, Reiji.

Akira: IF you call torturing me to near death and then letting me fall in love that bad, then we need to get you tested.

Kiru: *blinks and takes hand back* alright, you win

Akira: I thought so

Scarlett: *sighs and waves hand* anyway! Past that point! Here's your next chapter! Please enjoy! And don't forget to check out my profile page! I have some offers up for grabs! So rush over and try to find them!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Reiji Shiratori do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	3. Chapter 3

ReijiXKitoXKiru

_ Once more silence filled the teen's dreams, as the same darkness he had been used to all this time surrounded him. His thoughts heavy and the darkness around him thick, as he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to find an exit. Some source of light or a door. Anything to get him out of what he hopped wasn't another vision. The pill he took was a bitch to swallow and the last thing he wanted was to be haunted by visions. Nonetheless, when some of the fog suddenly lifted and revealed a cherry wood door the teen would've cried. _

_ Reiji quickly let out a held breath, before he jogged over to the door and opened it. The teen pulling the door with ease, as he stepped through it and was immediately blinded by sunlight. The teen shielding his eyes for a moment, before his eyes adjusted and the teen let his arm lay by his side. The door closing behind him, as the teen was met with the landscape of True Cross Academy. The sun bright in the noon sky and the grounds bustling with students, as the teen nervously looked around and waited for something bad to happen. Some random demon attack, a sudden car to come out of nowhere and run over a few students, just anything that could cause destruction in the peaceful atmosphere that was laid out in front of him. Yet when nothing happened the teen felt a shiver run down his spine and headed down the cobblestone pathways. _

_ Never in the past six months in his life had he had a dream that hadn't involved a vision. Some kind of tragedy or war like atmosphere. Never had he had a normal dream. A normal illusion his mind got to create, and for the first time in so long it scared him. He was finally free. For once he was free from the visions he received and the horror he saw every time he closed his eyes. It was so liberating he couldn't help it when tears ran down his face and fell to the ground below him. The teen quickly wiping the tears from his eyes and face, before a hand clasped onto his shoulder and the teen managed not to flinch._

_ "Hey Reiji!" A happy Kiru spoke, as he let go of his shoulder and wrapped his arm around the teen's shoulders. "You doing anything after classes today?"_

_ "No, just the same old." The teen spoke, before he even had a chance to look over the situation. The teen feeling his mind freeze up, as he realized he had spoken out of nowhere and he had no control over the words that came out of his mouth. "I'll probably try and study for that test we have coming up. I've been absent for so long the teachers will start thinking I'm slacking."_

_ "Well, you couldn't help it." Kiru quickly defended him, as a hopeful and happy sparkle filled his eyes. "You were really sick, Reiji. The teachers can't hold that against you!"_

_ "That won't stop them." Kito suddenly spoke, as the teen turned and looked behind him to see the younger brother walk up to them and stand on the teen's other side. "The Headmaster may say they can't put anything against him, but that won't stop them. Shiratori has been gone for so long they might think you don't want to be here anymore and they'll try and fail you on purpose."_

_ "That's not far!" Kiru suddenly blurted, as several students gave them weird looks and went back to their regular day._

_ "Fair or not life sucks." Reiji spoke, as both brothers gave him a worried look and Kiru's eyes fell to the cement. "What?"_

_ "Nothing." Kiru bit out, as he headed off first to gain some distance between them. "I'll see you class."_

_ Before the teen could say anything Kiru disappeared into one of the school buildings and Reiji felt his heart drop. Obviously he had said something that offended the teen, but he couldn't figure it out. His mind was on one too many things. Like this whole dream. He didn't have control, and it scared him. He felt like he was a puppet, like someone else was controlling him and making him say and do things against his will. _

_ "What'd I say wrong?" Reiji asked, as he turned and looked up at the younger brother._

_ A sigh leaving the teen, as he shook his head. The male heading after his brother, as the teen's heart rate sped up and he reached out to call out for the teen. An action that was quickly cut short, as someone jabbed his side _and he jolted awake.

"Reiji, the soup is ready." Kito spoke softly, as the teen softly groaned and slowly sat up to rub his eyes. "I was going to wake you up a little earlier, but I thought I'd let you sleep while it cooled down."

"Thanks." The teen mumbled, as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and his gaze fell on Kiru sitting beside the bed with a small bowl of soup in his lap.

"I didn't put much in it." Kiru spoke, as his eyes fell to the bowl in his hands. "Sorry I was a little pushy before."

"It's fine. That actually smells really good." The teen spoke, as he reached out and took the bowl Kiru offered him.

The teen carefully setting it in his lap, as he took a small spoonful of broth in the spoon and gently blew on the contents. The steam dissipating for a few seconds, as the teen shoved the spoon in his mouth and carefully swallowed the spoonful. The teen careful not to get a single taste of the liquid in case his stomach decided to reject it before it got a chance to get to his stomach. The warm liquid easily gliding down is throat, as the teen sighed and took another spoonful. The teen only getting a few good spoonful's in, before Kiru quickly grabbed his hand and gave him a look of worry.

"Maybe you should slow down, Reiji." Kiru spoke, as Kito stayed silent next to him. "I don't want you to get really sick later."

"R-right." The teen stammered, as he placed the spoon back in the bowl and handed it back to the male. "Thanks for making it for me."

"Your welcome." Kiru spoke, as he took the bowl and headed for the kitchen. "If you want more later I put some in the fridge."

A small nod was all that was given to the older male, before he disappeared into the kitchen and Reiji looked down at his lap. The teen playing with his fingers, before another hand was placed on top of his and the teen jumped. His head whipping up to see Kito glancing at him in worry and gently grasping his hand.

"Are you alright, Shiratori? You look a little pale." The younger brother spoke, as the teen slowly nodded. "Are you sure? I know you're pale, but you're not this pale."

Before the teen could speak, Kito reached out a hand and gently placed it on his cheek. The contact making him jump slightly, as he almost fell off the bed. That is if it wasn't for Kiru walking back into the room and suddenly appearing behind him to keep him from falling off the bed.

"Reiji, are you alright?" Kiru spoke in worry, as he gently urged him to sit on the bed and away from the edge.

"I'm fine, now quit asking." The teen spoke, as he shrugged off the older male's hand and his eyes fell to the bed. "I'm just tired. I haven't been getting decent sleep lately and my mind is just all messed up now that I am getting sleep."

"Just don't over exert yourself, Reiji." Kiru spoke, as he stepped back to give him space and ran a hand through his brunette hair.

The brown locks falling back into his amazon green eyes. The gel he usually used to keep his hair swept back no longer working any longer, as his bangs tried to hide his eyes and his wide forehead. His features defiantly differently rivaling his brother, but never towering over him. Kito sported the same brunette hair Kiru did, but had it cut a lot shorter. The ends stuck up on their own accord as his charcoal black eyes shone with a small light of worry and concern. Something he could see in both of their eyes, as the teen looked away from their toned and broad psyche and his fingers tightened on the fabric of his sweatpants.

For any girl in the academy, they would kill to stand beside both of these young men and fawn over them. Sure a lot more would be involved, but Reiji didn't care. He knew he'd get hell from the girls in his classes if they found out the brothers where 'hanging out' with him, but the teen knew better. Both of them pitied him and were only taking cared of him because he literally fell into their arms. He really needed to work on his timing for these sorts of things.

"Well, we'll go then." Kiru spoke first, which surprised the younger in more ways then one. "You probably want to get more sleep."

"And don't forget your medication." Kito added, as he got off the teen's bed and grabbed his backpack. "I checked the bottle and you have to take one every four hours."

"A-Alright." Reiji muttered, as the brother's gave him worried glances and stopped in the doorway of the teen's room.

"Is there anything else you need, Reiji?" Kiru asked, as Kito headed for the front door.

If anything the teen wanted to ask for them to stay. Sure he'd be stuck with a pity party, but at least he wouldn't be alone and that's what he hated. When the visions had started he had been all alone, and that was the last thing he wanted. Yet he had no right.

"I'm fine. Thank you." The teen forced out, before he could betray himself and speak his mind.

"Alright. If you need us, call us." Kiru spoke, as he rubbed his hands together. "Me and Kito talked, and we decided we'll come over if you call. So even if you just need company you can call."

"Alright."

In response Kiru gave him a hesitant nod and headed for the front door. A few mumbled words being exchanged between the brothers, as the door was opened and closed behind them. The sudden click of the door closing echoing through the single dorm room, before there was nothing but silence.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" Kiru practically yelled in frustration, as some girls watching them jumped in surprise and Kito rolled his eyes for the surprisingly first time this week.

It had been a miracle, but Kiru had managed to not speak a single word about Reiji. If anything, Kito had his bet on the following day. Kiru always had the habit of never letting anything go and if he did it irritated him the instant he remembered, but with his performance the past few days it was surprising. Instead of whining and complaining, his older brother had been putting his anger out in his track practice. Any anger or frustration he gained through out the day was pushed out during practice and as a result the teen had beaten the school record on the very first day of the new development. Since then his brother had been beating records left and right to the point other members of the track team were getting pissed and the coach was trying to find a definite spot for his brother in the next track meet. Apparently Kiru had become the team's ace in the first twenty-four hours.

"What can't you take anymore?" Kito asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"We haven't heard a single word from him, and he hasn't been in school!" Kiru practically yelled, as Kito sighed and handed his brother his portion of their lunch. "You don't think he's gotten sick or something? Maybe he got hurt. What if he's-"

"Kiru, I'm sure he's fine." Kito calmly interrupted the teen. "He must be recovering."

Just to prove their thoughts, the cell phone they shared started going off with the special ringtone they had assigned to the weakened teen. The both of them jumping slightly, before Kito took the phone out of his backpack before Kiru could dive for it. His older brother giving him a frown, as the younger picked up the call and ignored the frown on Kiru's face.

"Is everything alright, Shiratori?" Kito calmly asked into the phone, as there was crash in the background. "Shiratori?"

"S-sorry. I just dropped a glass." The teen stumbled over his words, as his voice came out weak through the phone. "I'll have to make lunch all over again."

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The male asked, as Kiru's eyebrows shot up and he was immediately beside his brother with his ear pressed up against the back of the cellphone in order to hear the conversation.

"I-I'm fine. I'll just have to clean that up later." Reiji's voice spoke, as he seemed to struggle for a moment and there was the sound of clattering in the background. "I just thought I'd call and tell you guys I'm doing a bit better. Still weak as shit, but I can stomach soup at least."

"Have you eaten anything else?" Kito asked, before his older brother could open his mouth and speak. "Anything simple?"

"Water, lemonade, I think I had some sports drink that was shoved in the back of my fridge. I barely remember." The teen spoke, his voice becoming a little edgy and wavering. "My head hurts like a bitch."

"Have you taken anything for it?"

"Can't remember." Was the mumbled reply.

"Are you sure you're alright, Reiji?" Kiru asked in worry, as Kito shot his brother a look of worry.

"Y-Yeah. B-been worse."

"You don't sound so good." Kiru pushed, as Kito nudged him in the side to get him to drop the subject.

"B-Be-en wo-r-"

The rest of the teen's words were cut off, as there was a huge thud and the clatter of the phone. Kiru up in an instant, as he grabbed his backpack and let out a curse. His older brother running off toward the boy's dorms before he could stop him, as Kito cursed and grabbed the rest of their stuff. Their cellphone wedged in-between his shoulder and cheek, as he quickly headed after Kiru and tried to get a response from the teen on the other end.

"Reiji, can you hear me? Are you there?" Kito called, as he got nothing but silence and let out a curse. "Reiji, speak to me! Can you hear me?"

When more silence filled the air, Kito let out an audible curse and followed his brother into the dorm building. Their steps loud against the wooden floor, as they easily reached the fourth floor and reached the teen's door. Kiru pulling out the key the Headmaster had given them for a time of need, as his older brother pushed the door open and immediately searched for the younger teen. Kito walking into the teen's room first only to find the teen passed out in the middle of the room. His hair covering his face and the bottle of pills scattered across the floor, as Kito quickly set everything down and rushed over to the teen's side. Kiru inside the room the next moment, as he rushed to the teen's other side and carefully lifted him off the floor. His body limp as a ragdoll, as Kiru gently lifted him into his arms and gave the younger brother a worried look. One that Kito took to heart, as he quickly checked the teen's pulse and checked his breathing. Both of which were normal as can be, as Kito stared at the unconscious teen in confusion and chewed in his lower lip.

"Kito?"

"His pulse it fine and so is his breathing." Kito quickly reported, as Kiru gave him a nod. "I just don't get why he suddenly collapsed."

"He sounded weak on the phone. Maybe he didn't get much sleep?"

"Well, whatever is wrong with him we won't figure out till he wakes up." Kito spoke, as he stood up and glanced back at the kitchen to see the broken glass lying on the floor. "I suggest you stay with him, while I clean up a bit and make him some decent food. When he wakes up we'll see what happened and he can eat."

"Alright." Kiru softly spoke, as he carefully stood up and cradled the unconscious teen in his arms.

His older brother carrying him over to the bed, before he sat down and laid back. Kiru carefully laying the teen beside him, before he threw a blanket over the teen and wrapped a gentle arm around his waist. Something that made Kito smile as he quickly set to work on the mess.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves to camera* Here's chapter 3 for you all! Chapter 4 will be posted just after this one

Akira: *frowns* is it me, or am i getting worse?

Scarlett: *bluntly* ur getting worse

Akira: *glares at* ur a terrible person

Scarlett: *sighs* my dear, Akira-chan you have to realize fellow humans enjoy the suffering of other people. Hence why this works So deal with it and be happy

Akira: I'm never happy

Scarlett: Point taken *turns to camera* Please enjoy ur double posting

* * *

**Reviews Awnsered:**

**rini24: **I'm glad ur excited for this fic, hun. I was worried it'd be ignored, but thank you for reviewing and faving it. Hope you continue to enjoy it. X3

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Reiji Shiratori do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	4. Chapter 4

ReijiXKitoXKiru

Chapter 4

In the moments after Kito left to clean the broken glass off the kitchen floor, Kiru let out a very soft sigh and glanced down at the teen lying beside him. The said teen fast asleep and practically dead to the world in the older's arms, as Kiru gently played with the teen's hair and watched his chest rise and fall. A distressed look on his face, as Kiru gently brushed the teen's cheek with the tips of his fingers. The simple and delicate touch causing the young teen to whimper in his unconscious state, before he reached out and grabbed the male's shirt. His grip weak and his eyes tightly closed shut, as Kiru looked at the teen with worry and tightened his grip around the teen. The action pulling the teen closer to him, till he was as close to his chest as he could get and cuddled into his side.

"You're safe, Reiji." Kiru spoke softly, as he buried his face into the teen's hair for comfort.

The caring action making the younger teen relax slightly in his sleep and shift slightly. The movement causing their foreheads to brush against each other, before a rush of images reached the older. Images he wished he'd never see as creatures he'd never seen before flashed before his eyes and blue flames filled his vision. A small teen he had once seen at school attacking the monsters with his classmates beside him. A sword covered in flames in his hand, as an older and taller teen stood by his side and fought beside him. A determined and protective look in his eyes, as the demons around them fell one by one. The same blue flames eating away at the forest around them, as they slowly consumed the images and everything turned black. Something that caused Kiru to snap back to reality and put some space between the two of them.

The same clattering of glass from the kitchen echoing in the room, as Kiru looked down at the whimpering and unconscious teen beside him. The distressed look on his face softened slightly, but still there, as the older teen ran a hand through his hair and tried to put his thoughts straight.

If anything, what he had just seen was mind blowing. The creatures, the flames surrounding the teenage boy, the students fighting beside him, all those images and things seemed to roll into one and make everything worse. Just where had those images come from? Why was Reiji seeing them, and were they even real? If they were, why could he see them when they had made physical contact? Even if it had been for only a second, all the images he had seen seemed to be only the beginning; and that scared Kiru. Just what was the teen being put through to end up like this?

"I finally got the glass cleaned up." Kito called out, as he walked back into the room and stopped in the doorway. "What's wrong? You look like someone just killed a stray cat."

"I really don't know what happened." Kiru admitted, as his younger brother gave him a weird look and went to work on the mess of pills on the floor. "He started whining like he was afraid of something and the next thing I know his forehead brushes against mine and I see all these images. Weird little creatures, a boy with a blue flamed sword and his classmates fighting them."

"Do you think this has to do with Shiratori's condition?" Kito asked, as the older let out a sigh and looked down at the sleeping teen cuddled into his side and whimpering.

"I don't know, but to be honest I think we're out of our league with this." Kiru spoke, as his younger brother stopped for a moment and stared at him in surprise. "If he's actually seeing what I saw I don't think there's anyway we can help him, Kito. I can't even tell if it's real."

"Well, we'll just have to ask him." The teen spoke, as he went back to picking up the spilled pills and Kiru stared at him in slight shock. "I know you don't want to lose his trust, Kiru, but right now the only way to help him is to figure out what's going on. And that unfortunately means we need to ask him."

"We can't risk him hating us though." Kiru spoke in worry, as he looked at the unconscious and whimpering teen snuggled into his side. "He needs us to look after him."

"You do have to remember that Reiji isn't some stray kitten, either." Kito spoke, as he set the pill bottle down and threw the dirtied ones away as he got a disapproving look from his brother. "You can't treat him like some lost and hungry cat you found in an alley and soaked to the bone. He's a human being, Kiru. He has thoughts and feelings just as powerful as ours, and we have no right to barge into his life and ruin whatever he has left."

"If he has anything left." Kiru muttered.

That was until the teen cuddled into his chest let out a scared whine and gripped his shirt tightly. His fingers trembling and tears beading out from his closed eyes, as his whole body started shaking and Kito was beside the bed in an instant. Both brothers gazing at the teen in worry, as Kiru carefully tightened the arm around the teen's waist. An action that only calmed the teen's shaking for a moment, before he let out a strangled scream and jolted awake. The sudden loud noise making both brothers jump in surprise, before Reiji was awake and trying to push himself away from Kiru. His fingers and arms struggling terribly, as tears rolled down his face nonstop and a jumble of words left his lips. Words none of them could understand, as Kiru gently touched the top of his head to try and calm him down. An action that backfired as he let out a scared yelp and almost fell off the bed. That is if it wasn't for Kito's fast reflexes that kept him from smashing his head into the floor.

"Reiji, it's just us!" Kiru quickly spoke, as he helped the teen back on the bed and gently shook him. "It's alright, you're safe."

"N-no, I'm n-not." The teen horribly stuttered, as both brothers gave him a worried look. "H-he's after me. H-he's going to k-kill me. I-It's o-over."

"Wait! Who's going to kill you?" Kiru demanded, as he cupped the sobbing teen's cheeks and made the teen look at him. "Who's going to hurt you, Reiji?"

"I-I don't k-know. H-he's after me. H-He'll kill me."

"And how are you sure?" Kito asked, as Reiji's frightened gaze dropped and his eyes fell to the sheets.

His light lavender hair falling into his tear-stained face, as something moved under his shirt. The small movement directing both brothers to the bottom rim of the teen's shirt, just as a light lavender appendage slipped free from under the contents of the fabric. An appendage Kiru could only guess was a tail, as it swayed against the mattress a few times and lay limp on the sheets.

"I s-saw it." Reiji spoke so softly they almost couldn't hear him. "I'm c-cursed. I have to be. I d-don't want th-these v-visions."

"Visions?" Kiru repeated, as a small nod was all the teen gave him. "You mean like seeing the future kind of stuff?"

"I c-can't take it a-anymore. I c-can't watch a-anyone die a-again. M-make it go a-away. K-kill me. E-end it. Please."

"Reiji, we can't do that." Kiru spoke sternly, as he grabbed the teen firmly by the shoulders. "You might have these visions you call them, for a reason. Maybe you're supposed to save them."

"Y-you died." Were the only words to come out of the teen's mouth, before the room fell dead silent. "R-right in front of me. I c-couldn't move. I c-couldn't stop it. I was r-right there. I was living it, and you died."

The silence that came afterward could've cut a gold pipe right in half. The only sound that they could hear was the sound of the teen's sobbing, before he fell forward into Kiru's chest and held his shirt tightly in his grip. His tail suddenly wrapping around the male's waist, as Reiji sobbed into his chest and utterly lost it.

"Y-you can't die. N-neither of you can. N-not like that. Please, not like that."

"H-How'd I die?" Kiru hesitantly asked, as Reiji visibly stiffened and lifted his head up to look at him.

His light lavender eyes almost white, as all the light in them had faded and washed out all the color in his eyes. The sight almost frightening, if it wasn't for the fact that the teen in front of him was weak almost beyond repair and was crying his eyes out.

"D-demon." Reiji quickly spoke, before his eyes fell to the sheets and he sat up to give them space. "I-it tried to attack me, and you shielded me."

"A demon?" Kiru repeated, as Reiji nodded. "I'm sorry, Reiji, but demon's don't exist."

"I'm a demon." Reiji spoke quite softly, as both brothers' froze. "Well I'm a half-demon, but it doesn't really matter if I'm half or not. I'll never get rid of the visions."

By now the teen's tears had faded, as he wiped the streaks stained on his face off and his tail swayed into his lap. The older brother just now noticing the teen's slightly pointed ears and prominent canines. That is if they hadn't realized he was human because of the tail, his other features seemed to give it away.

"I just want all of it to end." Reiji spoke, as Kiru managed to get a hold of himself and look into the teen's hopeless gaze. "I don't want to see these things anymore, and the medication isn't helping. If I don't take one within five minutes after they wear off I get hit with a vision, and the side effects are getting worse."

"Wait a second and slow down." Kiru spoke, as he rubbed his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Those pills stop the visions?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you take more than on-" The male started, before his brother hit him over the head. "Fuck! Kito, what was that for?"

"That's called overdosing, and it could kill him." Kito spoke, before Kiru fell silent. "Nonetheless, it seems that your powers I guess we can call them, are stronger than what your body can handle and the medication is only holding your powers back for an extended period of time. I can only guess, but if you kept taking the pills for an extended period of time, the moment you forget to take one, you could be stuck in visions for almost twenty-four hours or more."

"It'd be way longer." Reiji spoke, as he gently played with his tail. "The longest time I've been stuck in a vision is seven days, and I only survived that because I'm a half demon and my body can endure situations like that for a little longer."

"If that's the case, then you'd probably get stuck in one for months." Kito spoke, as Kiru stared at the two in shock.

"Then shouldn't be figure out how to stop the visions?" Kiru demanded, as Reiji let out a weak chuckle.

"What do you think I've been trying to do? When I sleep, I have visions, when I daydream I have visions, and if I don't do either I pass out and have visions. So it would be wonderful to get rid of them! They're taking over my damn life, and I can't even walk out of this room without worrying when I'll have one next!"

It was only then that the teen was shaking uncontrollably from head to toe. His fingers creating a death grip on the sheets below and his tail trembling, before he suddenly tackled Kiru with a tightly gripped hug and refused to let go.

"I just want it to end. I don't want to see these things anymore. I'll do anything. Just make it end. Please."

"Reiji…"

"Well, at least we know what's wrong now." Kito spoke, as he sat on the bed and gently messed up the teen's hair. An action that caused an uncharacteristic purr to leave the teen's throat, before he slapped a hand over his mouth and both brothers looked at him in confusion. "Does that normally happen?"

"No." Reiji muttered, as placed a hand on his head to test the theory and frowned. "That's never happened before."

In response, Kiru gently ruffled his hair and nothing happened. A frown marring the older's face as he rested his hand back around the teen's waist and looked at his younger brother. A hint the younger male took, as he gently rubbed his hand over the teen's hair and a purr once again left his throat. An action that surprised the lot of them, before Reiji quickly got up and rushed over to his bookshelf.

"Shiratori, is something wrong?"

"I don't know yet." The teen spoke, before he quickly threw some books over his shoulder and produced an old looking one.

"You going to curse us or something with that?" Kiru asked, before his little brother elbowed him.

"No, someone who knows a lot about half-demons gave me this the first time he told me what I was and I shoved it back on the shelf without thinking." Reiji explained, as he walked back over and sat down between the two brothers. "He said if I ever had questions I should look in the book first, before I ask him."

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Kiru asked, as the teen pulled open the old looking book and skimmed through the table of contents.

"Something I hope will help my visions." The teen spoke, before he started flipping through the pages and stopped on the chapter that read 'Mating and Mates'. "Let's see, mating, mating seasons, mates, how to find a mate!"

"Wait, what's a mate?"

"A mate is usually the perfect being that completes another being. They're essentially made for the other and were born for them." Kito spoke, as he looked at the older brother. "At least that's the general term. Maybe your species is a little different."

"It says there are a few ways to find a mate. I can sense them, but I'm not strong enough for that. I can tell by sight or smell, which are pretty much shot because of my condition. Or I can tell through touch." Reiji read and commented, before he looked at the two brothers. "So maybe when I purred-"

"It meant you found your mate." Kito repeated, as Reiji blushed a furious red and looked away from the younger brother.

"So, you're saying Kito is your mate?" Kiru asked as his tone dropped, and the teen played with the pages of the book until Kito took it for a moment to read. "He's human, and you're a half-demon. Shouldn't your mate be a demon or something?"

"This says a half-demon can have a mate with any of the three." The male spoke, as the other two looked at him. "Because you're a half-demon your mate can be a human, a half-demon, or a demon."

"So you are my mate then." Reiji spoke, as he nervously looked up at the male and his tail wrapped around his arm.

"I'd guess so." Kito spoke, as he closed the book and looked at the young teen. "I don't know what that entails, but I guess we'll find out."

All that was received was a small nod, before the younger brother beckoned him forward. The young teen hesitantly following the order, as he crawled forward and was pulled into the male's lap. A harsh blush immediately taking over his face, as he looked back at the teen and felt his cheeks heat up even more when he realized just how close they were. Their faces only inches apart and the distance between them tightening, before there was a slam.

Reiji the first one to react, as he jumped slightly and turned to see Kiru pisses off beyond belief and his fist through the wall. His knuckles bleeding and his eyes a dangerous green, as a shiver ran up the half-demon's spine and Kito pulled him closer to him to try and keep him relaxed.

"Kiru-"

"Don't Kiru me!" The male yelled, as his younger brother frowned at him and the teen flinched at the high tone of his voice. "I was the one working my ass off the try and make him better and it turns out you're the only one who can help him! Thanks for backing me up! Why the hell did I even bother? He's not even worth it, anyways!"

Before either of the two could respond, Kiru grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room. The front door to the dorm room slamming shut behind him, before an overwhelming pain developed in the teen's chest and tears well up in his eyes. His whole body aching with pain, before the tears came rolling down his face and a sob wracked his throat. The pain continuing to bubble up, before it burst at the seams and the teen was left in a crying mess in the younger brother's arms. His whole body shaking and his throat sore from the strain, as he curled up into the male's lap and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Kiru: You never told us u had a tail! *grabs Akira's tail and pulls on it*

Akira: *yelps and decks Kiru* U asshole that hurts!

Scarlett: *sighs and rubs temples* Anyhow, here's ur next chapter. Please try to enjoy it

Kiru: *gets back up with huge bruise on face* Just let me stroke it

Akira: Hell no! *runs of*

Kiru: *gets up and goes after* Akira, come back here!

Scarlett: *shakes head and sighs* they're actions speak for themselves. Enjoy the chapter *shuts off camera*

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Reiji Shiratori does not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	5. Chapter 5

ReijiXKitoXKiru

Chapter 5

"Is Kiru ever going to come back?" Reiji's weak voice asked, as he looked up at the male and was immediately enveloped in a hug.

It had been a week and half since Kiru had stormed out of the teen's room, and essentially Reiji had gotten worse. Food had become difficult to stomach, sleep took longer to come, and slowly he was getting weaker. Compared to the fifteen pounds he had already lost before the brothers came to his aid, he had already lost another five and it was obvious Kito was running out of ideas. The male had read through most of the half-demon book Yukio had given him and since then they hadn't found a way to end the visions.

They continued to hit him throughout the day and through the night, which took a toll on both of them. Especially Kito, who had to go to school and get the teen's homework everyday. Homework, which he completed, and the younger brother gave to his teachers the next day. If anything, it was like they had found a normal day to day routine and the only thing missing was Kiru. Who refused to see him no matter how many times Kito asked him to come over on the teen's behalf and always replied with horrible gestures and words. Words that Kito himself didn't repeat half the time and only seemed to rip open the whole in his chest even more. Kiru hated him, and he hadn't done a thing wrong. He hated him, and it hurt like anything he had ever felt before.

"I don't know when Kiru will come back Shiratori." Kito spoke, as he gently ran his fingers through the teen's hair and not even a sigh escaped him.

A reaction they had both gotten used to after Kiru left. Since that day, any touch he received from the younger brother didn't affect him. He felt the touch and knew he was being touched, but nothing happened. No over fleeting emotion, no heart fluttering or rise in body temperature. Since then nothing repeated that same purr from before and at this rate it'd never happen again. Since Kiru's hurtful words and departure from the teen's life, it felt like the rest of his world had come crumbling down. His pride as a half-demon shattered to pieces and the rest of his morale was gone.

That day he had found a glimmer of hope. Hope to possibly end the visions he was constantly tortured by, until Kiru turned his back to the teen and everything thing went to hell. Now his visions came back with even more force. More deaths, more battles, blood, lives lost. They never stopped and the pain and suffering only seemed to swallow the teen up until Kito managed to wake him up and calm him down with words that meant nothing now. Words that promised to protect him, and find the answers to their problems. So far none of it had worked, and the teen was losing hope. So much hope, that Kito was the only one keeping him attached to this world by a single delicate thread. A thread that would snap if they couldn't find an answer soon.

"I wish he'd come back." Reiji muttered into the male's chest as he tightly gripped his shirt. "I feel so empty without him here. I mean, you're my mate and all; but I don't feel 'complete'. I feel like I'm missing something really important and it hurts."

"We'll figure it out, Shiratori." Kito spoke softly, as he continued his calming gesture and laid the both of them down on the bed. "I'll get Kiru to come around eventually. For now you need some rest, and I have class in twenty minutes. Did you put your assignments in my bag?"

"Yeah, in that green folder." The teen spoke, as he looked up at him and cuddled into his chest. "Stay with me for a few minutes till I fall asleep. It won't take long."

"Alright." The male spoke, as he gently kissed the teen's forehead and watched his eyes grow heavy. "Sleep well, Shiratori."

* * *

"Kiru, can I talk to you?" Kito asked politely, as he managed to keep up with the teen's fast walk.

"No, you and your _mate_ stay the hell out of my way." Kiru bitterly spat, before he pushed his way through a crowd of students and turned down another hall.

Kito frowning slightly, as he managed to keep up with his brother and grab his arm. The male easily pulling him aside and into an empty hall, before he let go of his older brother's arm and got a death glare.

"Kito, I swear-"

"Just hear me out, for Shiratori's sake."

"I could care less what that brat wants, Kito."

"Says the guy that was constantly worrying over him like he was some stray kitten you picked up. I swear your nothing but a hypocrite." Kito spoke, as his brother tried to step around him, and Kito kept him in place with a hand on his chest. "You have no idea what you did to him after you left, Kiru. He can't stomach food, he can barely sleep, and the visions got worse. At this rate he's going to die and you've been such and asshole you can't stop and take the time to see him at least once. Do you have any idea how depressed he's gotten?

Every time I come back with his homework he's sitting up in bed hoping you'll walk through he door with me, and each time you don't I have to try and tell him that you're not ready yet. That you keep denying his pleas and that I'll eventually get through to you, but at this rate he'll be dead before you get the guts to even step into the same room with him! He needs you, Kiru! He needs you just as much as he needs me, and without you he's nothing!"

"He's not my problem now, Kito. He's yours, and I want nothing to do with this anymore." Kiru spoke, before he stepped around his frozen brother.

An action that was stopped, as his older brother came to a stop behind him. Something that made the younger look back at him in confusion, till he saw what Kiru was staring at. Standing in the entrance to the hallway and wrapped in a blanket was Reiji. The small teen's frame shaking uncontrollably, as his legs tried their best to support him and his clothes swallowed him whole. The sleeves on what Kito had learned was his favorite sweater covering his hands and sliding off is left shoulder. The material too big for his thin frame and the sweatpants he was wearing were baggy and wrinkled. His hair a complete mess and his eyes somewhat bright for once, as his breath came out in heavy pants and he looked at the two of them. His eyes moving from him to his older brother, before they finally rested on Kiru. A tiny bit of hope in his eyes, as he set a hand on the wall to steady himself and gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I got tired of waiting." Reiji spoke, as his voice came out weak and soft.

"Shiratori, what are you doing here?" Kito quickly demanded, as he rushed over to the teen and gave him a worried look. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I couldn't fall asleep after you left." The teen spoke, as he pulled the blanket closer to him and let the male support his weight. "I felt so alone and the pain got worse. I couldn't take it, so I came here to find you. I'm so sorry if I interrupted your conversation."

"It's alright, Shiratori. I don't think it was going to last much longer." Kito spoke, as he knelt down in front of the teen and carefully brushed the hair out of his face. "If anything you should've called me. If you passed out or fell you could've gotten badly hurt. I don't want you getting any worse."

"I can't get any worse." The teen spoke, as he wrapped his arms around the male's neck and looked at his older brother. "Is Kiru coming over today?"

A moment of silence passed between the three of them, as the bell rang for class and the hallways quickly emptied. Kito afraid to let go of the teen to look back at his brother's reaction, as he tightly wrapped his arms around the teen's waist and kept him close.

"No, Kiru isn't coming today either. It seems he has better things to do." The male spoke, as he felt Reiji stiffen in his arms for a moment and ran a hand through the teen's hair. "How about we get you back, and I'll call off school for the day? You can spend the day with me."

"Sure." Came the teen's lifeless reply, as he let Kito lift him into his arms and the male stood up carefully cradling the teen in his arms.

"The bell rang, so you'll be late for first period." Kito spoke, as he looked back in his older brother's direction for a moment. "Sorry we kept you."

In the silence that followed, Kito turned around and headed for the entrance to the Academy. Reiji comfortably in his arms as he laid his head on the male's chest and gently played with his tie. An action that kept him busy, as Kito pushed open the door to the academy and headed out of the building toward the dorms. Reiji completely silent in his arms, as he held him close and tried his best to be supportive for the teen.

"How about I make you some of that soup you really like when we get back?" Kito asked, as he felt Reiji's eyes on him.

"That'd be nice." Came the mumbled reply, as Kito felt his heart drop.

* * *

It was only in the moment that Kito had left with Reiji, did everything hit him all at once. Reiji was even worse than when he last saw him. His clothes hung off him like they were a few sizes too big and his whole body shook from the strain of keeping him up. How in the hell the teen had ever gotten here was one thing, but his condition was another. The teen shouldn't have been able to walk all that way in his condition.

Yet the moment their eyes met, he knew. Reiji had forced himself to make the trip just so he could see the male. His eyes had been even duller than the last time, but hope clearly shone in them. Not to mention the smile that he had tried his best to muster the energy to give him. Reiji had tried to do everything he could to get him to say yes to his offer and Kiru felt horrible. How had he left such a delicate person slip through his fingers? Reiji had needed him, and the male had left him without a single thought.

He had made it seem like the teen didn't mean a single thing to him, but in all reality he was jealous. Jealous of Kito for taking the teen from him, jealous of the whole mating concept, and jealous that he wasn't the one Reiji needed. Yet when their eyes met he had realized Reiji did need him, just like his brother had said. Reiji needed them both, and mating concept or not, Kiru was slowly hurting the teen. He needed him, and Kiru needed to step up to the plate or everything was going to be lost.

"Well, that's a lot of thinking for one track player." A voice spoke, as the male turned around to see a girl in her late teen's sitting on the open window ledge. Her long knee length red hair touching the floor from her seat on the window, as she turned her head to look at him and bright blue eyes met his amazon green ones. "Don't you think you should be acting and not standing there lost in your thoughts?"

"Who are you?" Kiru demanded, as an exasperated sigh left the girl.

"What's with people these days? Always the simple obvious questions. Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here? Honestly, doesn't it get tiring after awhile?"

"Alright, fine. Why were you sitting there and listening to me think in my head? You read minds or something?"

"And there we go! A more random question!" The teen spoke in joy, as she stood up from her seat on the window and smiled. "And for your wonderful change, I'll answer those questions for you. I'm sitting on the window ledge because it has a great view and it was the only window left open in the whole building. Second, I can't really read minds. It's a demon thing."

"Wait, you're a demon?"

"Yep, got a tail and everything." To prove her point she lifted up the bottom of her V-neck to reveal a red tail. One she covered up not a moment later, as she let go of her shirt and looked at him. "You're connected with another demon species, so it's easier to read your mind."

"What do you mean connected?"

"For the love of- Are all you humans this slow?" The girl asked, before she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "You're the mate of a half-demon you've come in contact with recently. He's not very strong, but I can smell a really faint trace of his scent on you. You must've held the half-demon or something."

"Held-"

The rest of the teen's thoughts came to a crashing halt, as he remembered the last time he had been with Reiji. He had held the teen close to him when he slept and had held him numerous times when the teen either broke down or needed physical contact.

"Seems like you already know who it is." She spoke, as she sat back down on the window ledge and smiled at him. "Go after him."

"I can't."

"And there we go again. You humans are all the same. I can't do this; I can't do that. Tell me, what exactly is holding you back?"

"He's my brother's mate."

"And has it ever occurred to you that there are rare cases where a demon can take on more than one mate?" The girl asked, as his eyes widened. "Some half-demons can't handle the stress of their powers and need more than one mate to watch after them. They become needy or lonely when they haven't found their other mate or their other mate walked out on them."

"And I walked out on him." Kiru muttered, before he let out a curse. "I'm the worst."

"Yes you are." The girl spoke, before he glared at her and she held up her hands. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You don't realize how traumatizing that is for any form of demon. We automatically think our mate doesn't want us and that pushes us into a form of depression or sense of loss. It has a huge effect on us and usually makes us useless till me either move on or gain our mate back."

"What happens if he moves on?"

"Not much, really. He'll still feel incomplete, which will most likely put strain on his relationship with his other mate. It'll eventually get to the point were he can't take it anymore and he'll die from either starvation or suicide. That is if he doesn't feel that way already from the rejection. Either way he'll end up dead if you don't do anything. We demon species can't live long without our mate by our side if we haven't mated with them."

"Then I have to go after him." Kiru spoke, as he headed down the hall and stopped for a moment to turn back to the girl. "Thank yo-"

The teen's sentence came to a stop, when he noticed the girl was long gone and quickly shook his head. The teen quickly putting his thoughts straight, before he headed down the hall and to the closest exit to the dorms.

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves* hey everyone! I hope u had an awesome Christmas! I know I had a good one! X3

Akira: *frowning* Is there a day u don't smile?

Scarlett: *frowns* Is there a day u don't frown?

Akira: *glares at*

Kiru: *comes up from behind and grabs Akira's ass*

Akira: *squeaks and turns around to glare at Kiru* U are so dead! *goes after*

Kiru: *laughs and gives him a huge hug* love u too, Akira

Scarlett: *laughs* well, that works out well *looks to camera* Enjoy ur chapter my fans. I'll have another one out in a moment.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Reiji Shiratori does not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	6. Chapter 6

ReijiXKitoXKiru

Chapter 6

"Just relax for awhile and try and get a little rest." Kito spoke, as he carefully laid the teen on the bed and moved the hair out of his eyes. "I'll have the soup done in the next half hour."

"Alright." Reiji softly mumbled, as his eyelids immediately fell and he was fast asleep.

His breathing calm for the moment, as Kito let out a sigh of relief and walked out into the small kitchen area. The male easily grabbing the pot and ingredients he needed, as he turned on the stove and set to work on making the soup. His hands doing all the work, as he let his mind wander and managed to stay on task for once.

If anything, the last thing he had been expecting was Reiji walking all the way to the Academy dressed the way he was. It was getting exceptionally colder out and the teen hadn't even been wearing shoes at the time. Any day now the snow would be rolling in and the last thing Kito wanted was the teen to be walking out in the snow to see him. Reiji had become very important him fairly fast, but it was obvious Reiji still wasn't as comfortable as he should be. Sure Kito realized they were both men and Reiji's rich father would probably kill them, but he could tell that wasn't the reason. And every time this was brought up Reiji's eyes would darken and he would be silent for hours on end. Surely enough it did feel like something was missing, but he didn't want to press the issue. The teen was being put through enough and he didn't want to put too much stress on him.

It was only then that a small knock came from the other side of the door and snapped the male out of his thoughts. Kito quickly throwing the necessary ingredients into the pot and walking to the front door. The male opening the door without a second thought, before his whole body froze the moment his eyes met the teen's standing in the hall. That very teen his own brother, whom was staring at the floor anxiously and his hands shoved in his pockets. His backpack still slung over his shoulder, as his eyes met the younger's and he let out a held breath.

"Hey." The male mumbled.

"I thought you said you weren't coming over here." Kito frowned, as he watched his older brother visibly flinch.

"Would it mean anything if I said I changed my mind?" Kiru asked, as he got an even deeper frown from the younger. "Alright, does saying I realized my mistake even count?"

"Not necessarily, but I'll listen to your excuse." The male spoke, as he leaned against the doorway. "I have soup cooking of Reiji, so you have three minutes."

"Alright, so I ran into this girl right after you two left…" The male started, as his brother raised his eyebrows at him and he let out a sigh. "Yeah, I know that isn't convincing but at least listen."

"I am."

"So she was just sitting there on the window and she was listening to my thoughts. Yes, she was. Don't give me that look. Anyway, she said something about there being a possibility that Reiji had more than one mate and she said I had a connection with him. She said that there was a possibility that I was Reiji's mate just as much as he is yours."

"And how exactly did she read your thoughts and tell you all this?"

"She was a demon."

Almost instantaneously Kito frowned and grabbed the door. The male making a move to slam the door in his brother's face, before Kiru reached out and stopped him.

"Kito, I'm being serious here!" Kiru almost yelled, if it wasn't for the teen fast asleep in the other room. "She came out of nowhere and told me this shit. It's not like I actually took the time to go ask someone and make an ass out of myself!"

"That's not the point here."

"Then what is?"

"You thinking you can walk right back in here and act like nothing happened." Kito spoke, as Kiru frowned slightly. "And don't you dare give me that look. If you wanted to come see him I'd be fine with that, but coming in here and thinking he'd forgive you so easily is insane! You left him here all alone with me and I've had to take care of him. I was the one who talked to him, made sure he ate, and tried my best to get him better again. And all of a sudden you think you can just walk in here and walk back into his life like nothing actually happened? You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Kito-"

"Don't you Kito me. You yelled at him, you walked out on him. If anything you should be here on your knees apologizing to him. Not coming here and spouting shit about being his mate all of sudden. Not everything is about you, Kiru. Right now, Reiji needs someone to take care of him and love him."

"And I'll give him just that, Kito." Kiru easily argued, as Kito frowned. "I'm serious, here. I realize I was an ass, but I was jealous of you. I wanted to be the one he needed and my jealousy blinded me. I ended up hurting Reiji even more and I want to make up for it."

"Kiru?"

Almost instantly the two brothers froze, before they looked over to the door to the bedroom. None other than Reiji standing in the doorway covered with a heavy blanket and holding onto the doorway for support. A small sparkle in his eyes, as he reached out for the older brother. Kiru hesitating for a second, before he walked passed a pissed off looking Kito and over to the young teen. The male instantly finding two thin arms wrapped around his waist, as Kiru looked down at the thin teen and gently wrapped his arms around his unnaturally small body.

"I thought you'd never visit." Reiji spoke, as Kiru gently messed up his hair.

"Well, someone slapped some sense into me." Kiru spoke, as he carefully picked the younger up off his feet and into his arms. "Lets get you back in bed, Reiji. You shouldn't be standing."

Without a single complaint, the teen cuddled against his chest and let the male carry him to the bed. Kito closing the front door, before he walked over to the stove and went back to the soup. An angry aura around him Kiru was used to seeing, as he gently laid Reiji back in bed and pulled the covers over him. A small smile on the smaller teen's face, as Kiru sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked his hair. The smile widening, as he closed his eyes and let out a soft breath. A calm look on his face, as Kito came in with a bowl of soup and sat in the chair by the bed. Reiji the first to move, as he slowly sat up with shaking arms. A worried look on Kito's face that made the older react, as he moved toward the middle of the bed and lifted the younger into his lap. A surprised look on both Kito and Reiji's face, as he had the younger lean against him for support and wrapped his arms around the small teen's waist. The older patiently waiting for the two to get over the shock, before Kito seemed to quickly clear his thoughts and set the bowl in Reiji's lap. The room silent, as Reiji ate his soup and relaxed in Kiru's lap. Something that was quickly ruined by his younger brother.

"So, other than track practice, where have you been since you walked out?" Kito purposefully asked, as Reiji stopped eating for a moment and looked back at him.

"Doing homework and hanging out from some guys from class." Kiru muttered, as Kito frowned slightly.

"Why didn't you come visit?" His brother pressed, it obvious he was trying to get Reiji mad at him.

"They kept asking me to hang out with them, and the teachers were brutal with homework." Kiru threw back, as Kito narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just glad you're here." Reiji suddenly spoke, as both brothers looked at the teen gazing into his soup. "I was starting to wonder if you hated me."

"No, I don't hate you." Kiru spoke, as he gently squeezed the teen in his lap and watched him flush a soft pink. "It was my fault I walked out, not yours Reiji."

"Well, I'm glad you're both here." Reiji spoke, as he looked up at his soup and smiled. "I haven't felt this relaxed in so long."

Almost instantly both brothers smiled and Kiru tightened his grip on the younger. The anger between the brothers disappearing almost instantly, as Kito messed up the younger's hair and happily chatted among each other. The soup long gone in a matter of minutes, as the teen leaned back against the older brother and his tail weakly wrapped around his waist. Kiru extremely careful as he tightened around the teen's frail body and let Reiji lay against him. His younger brother taking the empty bowl of soup back to the kitchen, before he returned and sat down beside the two of them. A content look on the frail teen's shrunken features, as his tail unwrapped from the older brother's waist and wrapped around the younger brother's wrist.

"Please promise me you two won't leave me." Reiji spoke, as both brother's eyes softened and Kito took the younger's hand while Kiru held him a little tighter. "I don't think I can take it if either of you disappear again."

"We won't, Shiratori." Kito spoke, as he gave him a smile and gently rubbed his thumb against the teen's frail boney hand.

"I promise I won't leave you again." Kiru spoke, as he gently nuzzled his head.

A soft purr suddenly rumbling from the younger teen's throat, before the three of them fell silent. Tears welling up in the frail teen's eyes, as a soft smile appeared on his features. His frail hand tightening only slightly on Kito's hand while he cuddled into Kiru's chest.

"It's the two of you." Reiji sobbed out, as he let out a weak chuckle. "Thank god it's the two of you."

Smiles appeared on both brother's faces, as they looked down at the relieved half-demon. The frail teen's announcement telling them all they needed to know. Both brother's were the teen's mate, both of them were the only things keeping him together, and both of them were the only ones who could pull him out of this; surely but slowly.

* * *

Scarlett: Awww! Aint that cute! X3

Akira: *glares at both Scarlett and Kiru, with blush across face* I hate the two of u dearly

Scarlett: *chuckles and messes with new ds game* When doesn't a character hate me for either torturing them to near death or embarrassing them to high heavens?

*Silence*

Scarlett: That's what i thought *turns around and hangs off side of couch*

Kito: The blood will rush to ur head

Scarlett: I know, but i bored *looks at camera* Enjoy ur second chapter my fans!

Akira: Please, get me out of here

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Reiji Shiratori does not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	7. Chapter 7

ANE Fic Pairing: ReijiXKitoXKiru

Chapter 7

"Reiji, time to wake up." A soft voice spoke, as his hair was ruffled.

The young teen's eyes slowly opening, as they came into focus and Kiru's smiling face came into view. A small bowl of soup and a bit of bread on a tray in his lap, as he brushed the bangs out of the teen's face and his smile widened.

"Kito went to school today, so I'm here to watch you today." The male spoke, as he gestured to the food. "I made you soup and I got you a little bread to try. I thought it'd be good to try eating something a little more filling."

"Alright." The teen spoke, as he shakily sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

The tray the male was holding being placed on the side table, before Kiru gently lifted him up and set him in his lap. The contact instantly making him relax, as Kiru placed the tray in the teens lap and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist. Something that had become a daily routine between the two of them, as the teen grabbed his spoon and went straight to eating. His stomach no longer protesting over the soup, as he nibbled on the slice of bread and ate what he could. About a quarter of the soup left in the bowl and a good half of the bread laying on the tray, before Kiru gently nuzzled his hair and smiled.

"You ate a little more today." Kiru spoke, as he placed the tray back on the side table and held the teen close. "You don't seems as tired today either."

And the older brother was right. Ever since Kiru came back and the brother's promised they'd never leave him again he had been recovering ever so slowly. His appetite was picking up, he was gaining some of his weight back, and he was able to get some decent sleep. Especially now that the brothers were staying with him in his single room dorm. Kito and Kiru had shoved the empty bed across the room against his own and created a big king bed. One that could house the three of them comfortable, and one the brothers bought sheets for, so the two of them could stay with him. And all the while Reiji would fall asleep in the middle of them. Kito asleep in front of him and Kiru behind him, with their arms wrapped around him. A gesture that he had learned clammed him greatly, and helped his visions. Slowly but surely they were thinning out, not attacking him as often, and had fallen back to only appearing in his dreams. Something the three of them didn't expect in the slightest, but something they were glad for. The teen was finally getting decent sleep, gaining his energy back, and slowly recovering. Soon he'd be back up on his feet and walking around, something he wanted dearly.

"I actually feel a lot better today." Reiji spoke, as he looked back at the male and leaned against him. "I didn't have any bad visions last night."

"That's great Reiji." Kiru spoke, as he gave him a huge smile and held him close. The male's hold comforting and protective. "I'm glad you're recovering."

"So am I."

"Hey guys, lunch just started!" Kito called out, as the front door opened and the younger brother popped his head in the room. "How did you sleep Shiratori?"

"My visions weren't bad last night." The teen repeated, as Kito gave him a relieved look and walked over to ruffle his hair. "That's good. I'm glad you're finally on your way to recovery."

A nod was all he gave the younger brother, before him and Kiru started sharing the lunch Kito had made them. Soft gentle touches being given to the recovering teen, all the while the brothers exchanged information. All of which was mostly Kito telling them what went on during their classes.

"And it seems like you've missed a lot of tests, Shiratori." Kito spoke, as he looked at him and Kiru nuzzled his hair. "I asked the teachers about it and they said the only way you can take them is if you go in and take them after school."

"Then we can go after school today, can't we?" Reiji asked, as the two of them immediately gave him a worried look. "What?"

"We're glad you're recovering Shiratori, but we don't want to strain yourself." Kito spoke, as he gently caressed the younger teen's cheek and Reiji's face flushed at the touch. "You're finally on the road to recovery and we don't want to risk your recovery."

"Well take you when you can walk on your own." Kiru added, as he gently brushed his forehead against the younger's.

A sudden jolt of electricity running through them, before images flashed through their minds. Blood splattered across dull grey concrete, broken chains hanging from the wall, the rest clasped around the wrists of a limp body. The limp body covered in blood a knife laying a few feet from the boy, the blade gleaming in the moonlight and heavy footsteps walking away in the distance. The vision ending as fast as it started, before Reiji found his mate staring at him in pure shock and the teen harshly swallowed.

That boy had been him. He had been the limp bleeding body in the vision, the chains ripped from the wall and surrounding him. He knew because of the vision before, the figure, the knife; he remembered it all. It was only his luck Kiru didn't know it was him and thought it was just some random student. That way they didn't have to worry about him even more. He had to recover before they could worry about something like that.

"R-Reiji, what was that?" The older brother shakily asked, as Kito looked between them in worry and confusion.

"You activated a vision and I must've shared it with you." The teen spoke, as Kiru seemed to harshly swallow.

"Are they always that graphic?"

"They've been worse." The teen admitted, as Kiru's eyes grew wide and the teen reached up to gently touch his cheek. "But you have nothing to worry about. As long as the two of you are here they won't get worse."

"I'm guessing it was bad, then?" Kito pressed, as Kiru nodded.

"There was a student that had been attacked with a knife. He was dead."

"No, he was still breathing." Reiji spoke, as the two brother's looked at him. "Just barely, but he was breathing."

"How could you tell?" Kito asked, as the teen's eyes fell to the cream sheets.

If anything he knew he couldn't look them in the eyes and tell them that boy was him. That he had seen the visions through his own eyes. His barely alive body, his breathing raspy and weak. His whole body sore and the blood slowly leaving his body. His mind hazy and unfocused. Just the thought of it made his head spin, as he leaned against Kiru for support and didn't resist he arms that tightly wrapped around him.

"Sometimes I can see the visions through the person's body." The teen half lied, as Kiru held him close in comfort. "It's rare, but I was in his body. He was still alive."

"Do you think we could save this boy?" Kiru asked, as he looked at the two of them. "Maybe you have these visions so you can save people, Reiji."

"I don't know when it was." The teen spoke, as he looked up at him. "I have no sense of time or date in my visions. So there is no way we'd be able to find him and save him."

Althought that was a total lie. IT was true he couldn't tell time in his visions, but as long as he was with the brothers nothing was going to touch him. That figure was never going to hurt him as long as Kito and Kiru were here to protect him. And as long as he didn't lose them he'd be safe.

"Then it looks like we can't do anything." Kito spoke, as he reached over and gently messed up the teen's hair. "But if we ever come across someone from your vision and they're about to die we'll help them."

Instantly panic ran through the teen, as he quickly grabbed the male's hand and felt his heart pound inside his chest. A vision suddenly surging through them at the moment they made skin to skin contact.

_A bustling street filled with people walking down the sidewalks reached their minds, as Kito started walking down the sidewalk. The male just leaving a shop on the corner of the street, before he noticed a student from their class. The girl engrossed on her cell phone, as he went to cross the street. A car coming straight for her, as Kito reacted before anyone else. The male managing to run after her and push her out of the way. The vision suddenly turning red, before something snapped and the vision shattered. _

The half-demon instantly screaming out a no, before he crashed into Kito's chest and his arms wrapped around him. Panic rushing over him, as he held the male as tightly as he could and Kito stared down at him in utter disbelief. He hadn't want Kito to see how he was supposed to die. Sure he didn't want the male to die, but who knows what would happen if he didn't die the day he was supposed to. Yet that didn't stop the tears from rolling down his face. His emotions crashing down on him, as he sobbed into the male's shirt and Kiru looked at the two of them in extreme worry.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Kiru spoke in worry, as he tried to get the half-demon to return to his lap and a whimper left the male. "Reiji, what's wrong?"

"W-was that my death?" Kito finally asked, as Kiru froze and stared at his brother.

A moment of pure dead silence fillings the room, before Reiji nodded between his sobs and Kito held him tightly against him.

"You and Kiru die at the same time." Reiji sobbed, as both brothers stared at one another and then looked to him. "Kiru saves me from the demon when you save that girl. You both die and leave me all alone."

Silence once again filled the room, as both brothers wrapped their arms around the crying teen. The pair of them creating a warm protective cocoon around the half-demon, as he softly cried himself asleep in their arms. Nothing but worry in both of their eyes, before they fell back onto the mattress with the teen in-between them and Kiru held the young male close.

"Kito-"

"I don't think we'd be able to prevent both of our deaths." Kito answered before the older could ask the question. "I don't think I'd hesitate to save her. I couldn't want someone die, even if I don't know them."

"And I wouldn't let Reiji die by the hand of a demon." Kiru softly spoke, as he looked down at the sleeping teen in worry. The male's thumb gently wiping away the tear streaks left on his cheeks. "We're his mates, we have to keep him safe."

"I know."

"Then how do we prevent our deaths, if we can't stop our actions?" Kiru challenged, as he looked his brother straight in the eyes. "How can I protect Reiji and you save that girl, without the two of us dying?"

"I have no clue, Kiru." Kito spoke, as he shook his head. "We're talking about the impossible here. The only way we could prevent out deaths is for you to learn how to fight demons and for me to leave the shop earlier, but even so who could we do that? We'll forget about the events eventually over time."

"No we won't." Kiru firmly spoke, as he gave him a serious look and moved to grab the notebook out of his bag under the bed. "There's only one way we can prevent out deaths. And I have a great way to make sure we never forget."

"Alright, hit me with it."

"How are you on getting a tattoo?"

* * *

Scarlett: Hello my cute little fans! Guess who's up at 2 in the morning yet again?! *grins*

Kito: *walks into living room with pajama pants on* Why are you still up?

Scarlett: *points to camera* Posting the next chapter

Kito: *walks by and messes up her hair* Get some sleep, Scarlett

Scarlett: *frowns and fixes hair* i will once i post the damn chapter *watches him disappear into the kitchen* Anyway! here's your new chapter my cute little fans! We're getting very close to solving the brother's death crisis and the chapters I've typed up. Two more and it's back to typing for me! So enjoy your chapter!...I'm going to bed

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Reiji Shiratori does not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	8. Chapter 8

ReijiXKitoXKiru

Chapter 8

"There you two are! I woke up and you were gone!" Reiji's voice reached them the moment Kiru opened the front door.

The male being involved in a hug by the little half-demon, as Kiru gave him a smile and lifted him into his arms. A smile instantly appearing on the teen's face, as Kiru walked inside with Kito right behind him. The front door being closed before the two of them headed straight for the bed and collapsed on it with their little mate.

"Where were you guys? You didn't leave a note." Reiji demanded, as he frowned at the two of them and the two brothers exchanged a look.

"We made a decision last night." Kiru announced, as Kito nodded.

"After we saw your reaction over the visions on our deaths we had to do something to ease your fears." Kito spoke, as he pulled his right sleeve up.

"So we did the only thing we could do." Kiru finished, as he held out his right hand. "We got tattoos."

A moment of silence passed between them, as Reiji stared at the ink with wide eyes. Across the inside of Kito's wrist was the name of the shop in the teen's vision, a cellphone on the end of it. While on the back of Kiru's hand was the teen's name a hellhound from the vision inked in with it. It's open jaws wrapped around the teen's name and a feral look in its eyes. Both of the tattoos reminders of the teen's visions and the only thing to remind them on how to avoid their deaths. Something they hoped would have made the teen happy, but when a terrified look appeared on his face they definitely had reason to worry.

"Reiji-"

"Wh-why did you do this?" The teen demanded, as he looked at them both in terror. "Even if you escape your deaths once you'll get killed anyway! At least I know how you die! I'd rather know what caused your death, then being left alone in the dark!"

"Reiji, calm down." Kiru quickly spoke, as he grabbed the teen's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "We did this so we could stay with you longer. Neither of us want to die and leave you all alone!"

"I read that demon mating chapter, and it says the only way we could stay together is if we matted with you." Kito spoke, as he looked at the teen. "You're in no condition yet for that and I saw the date in the vision I died in."

In an instant the teen's eyes grew as wide as saucers as the male looked at him with an unwavering look in his eyes.

"Tomorrow is that day, Reiji."

* * *

"I don't like this idea." Reiji spoke, as he grabbed Kito's hand and refused the let go when he made a move to leave. "What if you die before you can find us and you suffer even more because of it?"

A soft smile appeared on the male's face, as he gently grasped the male's cheeks and Kiru held him from behind.

"Reiji Akira Shiratori, you are the most important and precious being we've ever come across." Kito spoke, as the teen's face flushed a bright red. "If anything we want to spent the rest of our lives with you and we won't let our deaths today get in the way of that. We're already prepared and we're not going to die. We want to be here when you recover and get back on your feet. Then we can mate with you and spend the rest of our lives together with you. You're important to us Shiratori. Let us do this."

Small tears welled up in the teen's eyes, before he wrapped his arms around the younger brother and held him tightly.

"Please don't die." The teen spoke softly, as Kito smiled and ruffled his hair. "I want to come back and see you waiting for us."

"I'll be back, I promise." Kito spoke, as he finally separated himself from the teen and opened the door. "Kiru, keep Shiratori safe."

"I will."

It was then the male gave them a wave and quickly left. The door closing shut behind him, before he let out a held breath and stared at the floor. If anything their plan was sketchy and there was a small chance it would work, at least on his end, and there was a chance he wouldn't be coming back; but he had to tell Reiji he'd be back. If only for the sole reason to give him hope.

Yet that didn't stop him from forcing himself away from the door and down the hall. His footsteps echoing in his ears as he made his way out of the dorms and to the gates of True Cross. His legs heavy and his shoulders weighting him down as he walked through the gates and stopped at the bus stop by the gates. The bus rolling up at its stop just as he got there, as he stepped on and flashed his school ID. The driver giving him a nod, before he took his seat near the front of the bus and laid his head against the wall of the bus. His eyes closing the next moment, as he let out a soft breath and replayed the vision in his head. His wrist itching, as he memorized the time on the clock he had seen and pulled out his cell phone. The time telling him he had twenty minutes before the event occurred, as the bus reached the stop before the one he need and he ran a hand through his hair. If anything he hoped their plan worked, because Reiji's life depended on it.

* * *

"Kiru, lets take a different path." The teen hesitantly spoke, as Kiru looked down at him.

His hand tightly grasping his mate's huge hand, as Kiru's eyes softened and he gently kissed his forehead. The gesture calming him, as Kiru met his gaze and held it.

"We need to follow your vision, Reiji. I want to be able to protect and survive." Kiru spoke firmly as he gripped his hand. "I want to be the one to walk you back to the dorms and see Kito waiting for us."

A moment of silence passed them, before Reiji nodded and rested his head against the teen's shoulder. A defeated look in his eyes, as he let out a sigh and his tail wrapped around the teen's arm.

"Fine, you win." Reiji spoke, as Kiru gave him a smile and gently led him forward. "You promise you're ready?"

"I am, Reiji. I'll be able to keep you safe." The male spoke, as he slowly lead them into the park and toward the trees.

The vision a little hazy in his mind, with the little information the teen gave him, as he tightly gripped the teen's hand and led him onward. It more than obvious the teen next to him was afraid, as Kiru let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around the teen's waist instead. The gesture calming the younger down a bit, as a movement to his right caught his eyes. The male instantly looking in the direction of the movement, as he saw the silhouette of the hellhound and held the teen closer. His hand moving to the left pocket of his jeans, as a barely hearable growl reached his ears and caught the noise to his left. It only taking him moments before the teen realized they were surrounded and cornered in the thick of trees.

* * *

A sigh left Kito, as he walked down the street toward the shop. His footsteps barely noticeable in the huge crowds, as he turned the corner. His eye catching the girl from the vision out of the corner of his eye, as he pushed open the door to the shop and looked around. The little one room shop full of different trinkets and things he knew Reiji would like, as he quickly browsed and kept his eye of the time on his phone.

A necklace catching his attention from a rack on the counter, as he leaned close to it and smiled. The little thing had a demonic charm on it, one meaning precious according to the book he read, and was attached to a black cord. The male instantly calling over an employee and asking to by it, before he went to grab his credit card and paused. The vision flashing through his head, before he glanced at the clock on the wall and grabbed a twenty to pay for it. The transaction going through in half the time, as the bag was handed over to him and he thanked the woman behind the counter. The male swiftly leaving the shop and checking the clock to see five minutes before the vision came true, as the male saw the girl waving goodbye to her friends. Her attention immediately going to her phone, as she headed down the sidewalk and Kito let out a curse. The male quickly catching up with her, while pushing through the crowds, before she reached the corner. The male noticing the car coming over the hill, before the girl went to take a step onto the street and he reached a hand out. The sound of a blaring horn reaching his ears, before everything seemed to come to a standstill around him.

* * *

"Reiji, get down!" Kiru yelled out of nowhere, as the teen felt the male pushing his head down.

The teen losing his balance and falling to his knees, before barks fills the air. Dark shadows suddenly moving out of the tree and a pack of hellhounds bounding toward them, before the teen's eyes grew wide. His heart rate skyrocketing as his eyes grew wide and a click was heard behind him. The teen turning his head to find a handgun in Kiru's hand and a pissed look on his face. Nothing but rage in his eyes, as he aimed and the gun went off. The sudden bang echoing in his ears, before one of the hellhounds crippled to the ground and turned to dust. The other five not even stopping to watch their comrade disappear, as Kiru aimed at the next one and clipped its knee. The creature falling to the ground with a whimper, as the male grabbed a knife out of the pocket and pulled the teen over so he was behind him.

A sudden curse leaving his mate, as one of them launched at him and he shot it right in the face. Black blood splattering all over Kiru's face and clothes, before the other two attacked. The male swinging the knife and hitting the demon right across the face, as he injured the other's hip and sent them crumpling to the ground.

"Reiji, get back. They're going to get back up!" Kiru yelled, as the teen quickly scrambled to his feet and moved as far as he could by the time the three hellhound got up.

The now blind hellhound bounding after his footsteps, as Kiru didn't even hesitate as he shot the thing in the back of the head. The hellhound letting out a yelp, before it collapsed to the ground and skid till it stopped at the half-demon's feet. The thing turning to dust at his feet, as Kiru quickly turned and shot the hellhound with the bullet in it's hip. The thing crumpling to the ground just as Kiru rounded and gouged the other right in the head. A loud whimper leaving the thing, before it felt to the ground and the rest of them turned to dust. The knife clattering to the grass, as Kiru let out a huff of breath and his eyes met the younger's. Pure shock and fear in his eyes, as they slowly faded and he got to his feet. His footsteps crunching against the leaf covered ground, before he tackled the older male with a hug and buried his face into the male's shirt. His heart thundering against his chest, as he smiled up at with tear filled eyes. The older male returning his smile, before he held him close and gently kissed his forehead.

"I told you I could protect you, now let's get you home."

* * *

"Kito!" Reiji called, as he quickly pushed the front door open.

Pure silence reaching his ears, as he felt his chest contract and Kiru stepped into the kitchen right behind him. A wary look in his eyes, as Reiji forced himself to head for the bedroom with shaky footsteps. The teen reaching the closed door, before he found himself paralyzed at the doorway; unable to grasp the door handle and open the door. Something Kiru saw, as he walked up behind him and took his hand. An encouraging look on his face, as they both reached out and pulled the door open. The two of them looking around the silent room to find Kito asleep on the bed, a cast over his arm.

The plaster quickly catching he half-demon's attention, before he quickly rushed over to the bed and stopped beside it. The sound of his rushed heavy footsteps on the floor waking up the younger brother, as his eyes opened and he noticed the teen staring down at him in worry. A smile appearing on his face, as he reached out with his free left hand and gently caressed the male's cheek.

"Told you I'd make it back."

"What happened to your arm?" Reiji demanded, as he went to reach out and touch it, but held back.

"I managed to pull her out of the street, but the car was moving really fast and it clipped my arm." Kito spoke, as he gentle wiped away a tear that ran down the teen's cheek. "It's broken, but I should be fine in a few weeks."

"B-but you got hurt." Reiji spoke, as Kiru walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "I told you something bad would happen."

"But at least I'm still here with you." Kito spoke, his brother sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the teen into his lap. "That's all we wanted."

"But-"

"We chose to do this, Reiji." Kiru interrupted. "We wanted to be here for you and we wanted to make sure you weren't left alone. We didn't want to leave you without mating with you."

A moment of silence passed between them, before the words finally reached the teen's mind and his face turned bright red. A smirk on Kiru's face, as Kito reached out and touched the teen's flushed cheek.

"And we're not going to wait a single moment either."

* * *

Scarlett: Here we go my little fans! *throws hands up in the air and then drops them* I apologize the scenes were everywhere. I kind of went with the flow and keep stopping at important parts while making sure i got both parts simotaniously.

Akira: Which means you did it on purpose to mess with people?

Scarlett: of course! why wouldn't I?!

Akira: *rolls eyes*

Scarlett: Besides *tears well up in eyes* no one is reviewing for this fic and I had to spice it up a little. I miss my little fans

Akira: Shit, no don't cry. *gets and shakes her* You're not allowed to cry! I forbid it! *turns to camera* Where the hell are you guys?!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Reiji Shiratori does not belong to me._

_Kito and Kiru belong to me, considering they are my own creations. X3_

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	9. Chapter 9

ANE Fic Pairing: ReijiXKitoXKiru

Chapter 9

Before the teen could even register any movement he was suddenly pushed down onto the mattress with Kiru on top of him. His huge muscular figure towering over him, as his lips suddenly smashed into his. His shirt being torn at, as buttons flew off and scattered across the sheets. His demonic side screaming at him to fight back, but he knew this was one battle he wouldn't win. Especially if it was Kiru. The guy was twice his size and he knew a fight he couldn't win at first glance, and this one he couldn't.

Yet that didn't stop Kiru from roughly pulling off his button up shirt and shoving his tank top of his skinny form. The male pulling away from his lips long enough to pull the tank top off his upper half and throwing it behind him. Kito catching the article of clothing and tossing its to the floor, before he grasped the teen's tail. A sudden gasp leaving the young half-demon, as a small spark of pleasure ran up his spine and both brothers paused for a moment. The teen realizing what his reaction had done, as he quickly covered his mouth and couldn't prevent himself from blushing a dark crimson. A reaction that both of his mates staring at him, before Kiru smirked and gripped the base of his tail, getting a loud moan from the younger.

"So this thing is good for something." Kiru spoke, as he leaned in and licked the teen's ear. "I wonder what'll happen if stroke it."

"D-don't!" Reiji cried out the moment the older brother stroked his tail. Pleasure instantly shooting up his spine and into his hardening member, as a loud moan escaped him and Kito smacked Kiru upside the head.

"The hell?!" Kiru yelled, as he turned and glared at his younger brother. "What was that for?!"

"Before this gets any further, I'd like to tell you two that I read something interesting in Shiratori's book." Kito started before his older brother growled.

"Well hurry up, I'm hard and horny and I'm running out of patience." Kiru growled out, as Reiji tried to sit up but found a hand on his chest holding down to the bed.

"Apparently, since Reiji has two mates, he has to mark us both." Kito sighed, as he rubbed his temples with his free hand.

"So?" Kiru demanded, it obvious his brain wasn't using the logical side at the moment.

"That means Reiji has to mate with both of us and mark both of us, separately." Kito spoke, as he put emphasis at the end of his sentence. "Which means-"

"We both get to pound into your cute little ass." Kiru purred, as Reiji harshly swallowed.

"Although I think Reiji should decide if he even wants to mate with us now." Kito spoke, as his older brother sent a glare his way. "Don't you dare start, Kiru. Just because you forced yourself onto him doesn't mean you get the decision."

"But-!"

"G-go ahead."

A moment of silence fell over the room as his mate's eyes fell on him and the half-demon's face turned bright red. The teen knowing better than to deny the two male's in front of him what they risked their lives for, literally. Both of them could've died today and that thought scared him. The thought of them gone, dead and never to see him again. If anything he was glad they were alive, but death still hung over them and he was afraid. Afraid that tomorrow he could lose them, that in a few hours they could end up dead. God, just the thought of it made his skin crawl, his heart rate pick up, his palms sweat. The thought of them dead, was life destroying and he wanted them alive. He wanted them beside him, he wanted to wake up everyday and see them beside him no matter where they ended up. He needed them and without them he didn't have a place in this world. He'd gladly follow them into death if they were to die before him, but if they were mated it was a different situation. If they mated, he wouldn't have to worry. As long as they were connected, as long as they were mated, no matter what happened they would be together. If one died, they'd all be taken to Gehenna. If two died, the third would follow, and that's all he cared about. He didn't care about if it would hurt or not, he didn't care about if it was agonizing, as long as they were together he didn't care. These two males beside him were everything he had been searching for the moment he because a half-demon and he wouldn't be able to continue on without them.

"Reiji, you seriously don't have to do this." Kiru quickly spoke, as his pissed look faded and a worried one replaced it. "I can wait, you don't have to push yourself!"

"I'm not." The teen spoke, as he sat up and wrapped his arms around the older brother's neck. "I want to do this, and I have to do it now. Who knows when either of you could die, and that thought scares me. I have to do this so we can stay together."

"A-are you sure about this?" Kiru pressed, as the half-demon gave him a nod. "Alright, who do you want first?"

"Well it's obvious you can't wait anymore." Reiji frowned, as his tail brushed against the huge bulge in his older mate's jeans and he let out a hiss. "We should probably take care of you before you pass out."

"I wouldn't pass ou- Oh god, Reiji!" Kiru gasped out, as the teen's tail suddenly dove into the older's jeans.

The furry appendage sliding under the waistband of the older's boxers, before it managed to wrap around the male's straining cock. His older mate letting out a load moan, as he tightly closed his eyes and pulled the teen into his lap. The new position making it easier for his tail to wrap around the male's cock, as it tightly squeezed it, before it wiggled to stroke the heated flesh.

"Oh god, Reiji. You'll make me cum doing that." Kiru panted, as he shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. His hands shakily grabbing the belt on the younger's jeans and managing to unclasp it.

"I would, but that'd ruin the matting." Reiji teased, as his tail slid out of the older pants and the male let out a small groan at the loss the moment his belt fell to the floor.

"That's it, you're gunna get it."

In an instantly the teen was back on the bed. His back hitting the mattress, as Kiru's huge hands grabbed his ass and squeezed. A gasp leaving the young half-demon, before those huge hands slid down his ass and down the back of his thighs. His fingers gripping onto the fabric of his jeans as he went. The action pulling his pants off, before they were thrown into the growing heap on the floor. Nothing but boxers now on the younger, as his tail swayed to cover the bulge in his boxers and Kiru smirked.

A small spark in his eyes making the younger swallow harshly, before Kiru suddenly grabbed the waistband of his boxers and yanked them down. A startled yelp leaving the teen, as he tried to cover himself up and failed greatly. Kiru the first to grab his hands and hold them above his hand, before Kito leaned over and grabbed his tail to pull it out of their view. Something that made his face flushed a furious red, as his hard cock hit the cold air and he shivered when he saw the pleased looks in both of his mate's eyes.

"Never thought I'd be turned on by a guy, but your damn beautiful Reiji." Kiru smirked, Kito nodded in agreement. "Makes someone want to eat you."

And before he could retort, Kiru leaned between his legs and took the half-demon's dick into his mouth. A harsh moan leaving the teen, as the older's hot mouth suddenly surrounded his member and a shiver ran down his spine. The teen's first instinct making him buck his hips and try to get his cock deeper into the heated confines of his mate's mouth, if it wasn't for the sudden hand that was placed on his stomach. A hand that belonged to Kito, as Kiru started to carefully suck on the younger's member while he licked along his length. A string of pleasured moans suddenly leaving the younger, as he threw his head back against the mattress and his body shook. All the pleasure curling up in his stomach, before he felt something slide into his ass. A sharp gasp leaving him, before he felt a hand on his head and Kito was giving him an encouraging look.

"It's alright, Reiji. He's just getting you prepared. We'll tear something if we don't stretch you." His younger mate spoke, as he gently stroked the shaking half-demon's hair.

The young half-demons face already flushed a deep crimson and his whole body shaking, as his tail spasmed against the sheets. His lavender eyes glazed over with lust and his hair already matted to his forehead, as a second finger slid into him. A small hiss of pain leaving him, before a harsh suction was given to his leaking member. A pleasurable moan replacing his pain, he tried to get his older mate's mouth off his cock before he came. Something that didn't go over well, as the pleasure in his stomach suddenly snapped and a loud moan left his lips. His seed filling up the older male's mouth, as Kiru hungrily swallowed it and pulled his mouth off the teen's now spent cock.

"I was right, you do taste good." Kiru purred, as he licked his lips and his fingers slid out of the younger's ass. "Kito you have any lotion or lube, I don't wanna hurt him when I enter."

"Think it's in the side table drawer, bottom drawer." The younger brother spoke, as Kiru reached over and pulled out the destined drawer.

A harsh swallow coming from the young half-demon as he found his eyes on his older mate's bulge in his jeans and wondered how the hell that was going to fit inside of him. He'd admit he could take some pain, but Kiru looked huge.

"Don't worry, Reiji. If it hurts you tell me and I'll stop if I'm going to hurt you really bad." Kiru spoke, as he tossed the bottle of lube on the bed as if he read his mind and started to pull off his jeans. "Although I will warn you Kito's bigger than I am."

And at that the younger's eyes widened as he started at his younger mate and got a nod from him. His attention suddenly on Kiru, as the male's boxers hit the floor and he reached for the lube. His mate not wasting anytime to flip the cap open and squirt a generous amount into his palm, before he coated his cock with it and tossed it over by Kito.

"Now, just relax and don't think about it." Kiru spoke, as he pulled the teen to his knees and turned him around.

"How can I not think about it?! And what the hell are you doing?" Reiji demanded, before he felt Kiru grab his hips.

"Making this a little easier on you." Kiru spoke, before his aching dick suddenly pushed into him.

Pain instantly reaching his brain, as he left out a sharp gasp and felt his muscles clench around the tip of his mate's member. A groan leaving Kiru's lips, as he leaned over the younger and gently rubbed the male's hips.

"Reiji, baby, you need to relax. You're making it hurt more." Kiru softly spoke, as the teen started to shake under him. "You want me to take your mind off the pain, baby?"

"P-please." The teen softly whimpered.

A choice he instantly regretted, as Kiru suddenly bit down into his shoulder. A yelp of pain leaving the young half-demon, before he felt the rest of his mate's cock slide into him right to the hilt. The pain in his ass not as prominent anymore, as his shoulder ached in pain. Kiru gently giving the bite a soft kiss, before he rubbed the teen's hips and nuzzled his hair.

"There, now it doesn't hurt?"

"Speak for yourself." Reiji whimpered out, as he suddenly felt his male's cock started to slide out of him. "Don't you dar-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off, as the male above him thrusted into him. A harsh moan leaving him, as his mate's cock slid against his tight insides; rubbing right against his prostate and narrowly missing it.

"D-damn, I think I missed it." Kiru softly groaned, as he started to slowly thrust into the younger teen.

"Try a little to the left." Kito spoke from behind them, as Reiji's face flushed a bright crimson the moment he realized his other mate was still in the room with them.

The very thought suddenly leaving him, as Kiru suddenly slammed into his prostate and sent the half-demon into complete heaven. His tail lashing out and loud moan leaving him, as Kiru gently nuzzled his neck and grinned against the skin.

"Found it."

And before he knew it the teen was suddenly pulled up and into the older's lap. His cock suddenly leaving him, before he was turned toward his mate. Kiru pushing him right back down on his cock, as the teen's back arched and he tightly gripped the older brother's shoulders. His whole body shaking, as Kiru lifted the younger's hips and slammed him back down. A motion the younger quickly caught, as he forced himself up and right back down onto Kiru's dick. A moan leaving the both of them, as Kito's arm suddenly wrapped around the younger's waist and the teen shivered.

"Sorry, I'm getting a little impatient." Kito spoke, as he grabbed the younger's tail and started stroking it.

A pleasure filled gasp leaving the teen, as he buried his face into Kiru's chest and felt his release coming. The coil in his stomach just about to snap, as Kiru slammed right into his prostate. A growl of pleasure suddenly leaving his lips, as his demonic instincts suddenly took over as he came. His teeth instantly sinking into his mate's neck, as Kiru let out an audible curse and released his seed into the younger. A groan of pleasure leaving the half-demon's throat, as his ass was suddenly filled and slowly unlatched his teeth from the older's neck. His demonic side calming down, just as he was lifted off of Kiru's lap and into Kito's.

"Don't think you're done yet, Reiji." Kito spoke, as he gently rubbed the back of his hand against the panting teen's flushed cheek. "You've got to mate with me next."

"I'd be careful with him, that bite was hell of a pleasure pleaser." Kiru smirked, as he collapsed on the bed and didn't seem to care he was still naked.

"Of course it was, his bite is meant to make you come." Kito spoke, as gently stroked the panting teen's cheek. "It's the only way a demon can set the mating link and pleasure their mate while during it."

"It was damn good though." Kiru muttered, as Kito leaned himself up against the wall and titled the teen's face toward him.

"Shiratori, could you help me undress? I doubt Kiru has the energy for it anymore."

"Uh-s-sure." The half-demon stuttered out, as he reached out and started to shakily unbutton the younger brother's shirt. "Kiru, we might have to cut his t-shirt open. Get some scissors."

"That's so not a turn on." Kiru muttered, as he forced himself off the bed and walked over to the desk in all his naked glory.

"It's not meant to be a turn on." Reiji spoke, as he frowned at the older and carefully pulled the button up off his younger mate. "Just get the damn scissors."

"Alright, alright." Kiru sighed, as he searched through the drawers and walked over with a pair of scissors. "Let me do it."

Nothing had to be said between them, as Kiru carefully cut open his brother's t-shirt and helped him pull it off. The older male even helping him take off his jeans, before he collapsed back on the bed.

"I'm not taking off your boxers, Reiji can do that." Kiru teased the younger, as Reiji's face flushed.

"That's just mean!" Reiji growled, as he turned his head back to his younger mate and saw Kito pulling his boxers out. "Kito-"

"I got it, Shiratori." Kito spoke, as he managed to pull them off and tossed them onto the floor. The male holding out his hand for the younger. "Come here, Shiratori."

"You can call me Reiji, you know?" The teen spoke, as he took the male's hand and was pulled into his lap.

"I know." Kito spoke softly, as his fingers suddenly pushed their way into the teen's entrance and pulled it open. A moan leaving the teen, as he leaned against the younger and felt the older brother's semen slide out of his ass.

"Damn, you could've used it as lube." Kiru joked, as Kito frowned at his brother.

"As much as I enjoy being your brother I'd like to mate with Reiji without your help." Kito spoke, as he pulled his fingers out of the half-demon's ass and a soft moan left the younger.

"Kill joy." Kiru pouted, as the younger brother grabbed the lube with his only free hand.

"L-let me do it." Reiji hesitantly spoke, as Kito's eyes fell on him. "You can't use your other hand, so let me do it."

"I gotta see this." Kiru chuckled, before a pillow was smashed into his face and he fell off the other side of the bed. "The fuck!?"

"I don't need your commentary! Just be quiet like Kito was!" Reiji growled out, as he took the bottle of lube from the younger brother's hand and flipped open the cap.

A whine leaving his older mate, as the half-demon squeezed some lube onto his palm and threw the bottle at Kiru. The bottle hitting the male right in the forehead, as he fell back onto the floor and let out a curse at the younger's demonic strength in the throw. His curses being ignored, as the teen hesitantly reached out and slid his hand across his younger mate's cock. His lubed fingers slicking up Kito's hardened cock, as a soft moan left the male and Reiji's face flushed at the small noise. The teen quickly slicking his younger mate's cock, before he pulled his hand away and Kito gently slid his hand over the teen's ass and parted his cheeks.

"I'll be a little gentler than Kiru was. I don't want to hurt you." Kito spoke, as his aching member rubbed against the younger's entrance. A bright crimson blush suddenly blooming across his cheeks.

Before even a word could be spoken out of any of them, Kito slowly pushed his hard cock into the younger. A small hiss of pain leaving the teen, before Kito stopped what he was doing and tried his best to hold the teen up with his free hand and his casted one. A worried look appearing on the young half-demon's features, as he went to speak and a pair of hands suddenly grabbed the teen's arms and held him up. The both of them looking behind the half-demon to see Kiru holding onto the younger, before he gently nuzzled the teen's hair.

"We can't let you hurt your arm anymore, Kito." Kiru spoke, as the younger brother gave his older brother a nod and gently rubbed the younger's hip.

"You ready, Shiratori?"

"Y-yeah." The teen spoke, as he felt Kiru slowly let go of him. The half-demon sliding right onto he younger brother's cock, before he let out a soft moan and Kito held him close.

"I don't mean to be difficult, Shiratori, but I don't think I can-"

"I got it." The half-demon spoke, as he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the male's lips.

A noise of jealously leaving the male's older brother, as Reiji slowly lifted his hips before he snapped them back down. A loud moan leaving the both of them, as the younger's muscles clenched around the older's cock and just missed his prostate. A reaction Kito noticed, as he let the younger lift his hips up and guided him back down. His cock suddenly slamming into the half-demon's prostate, before the teen's back arched out and a loud moan left him. His tail lashing out against the sheets, as he started to thrust down onto the male's cock. His speed gradually speeding up, as his body started shaking and he tightly gripped his younger mate's shoulders.

An action that had Kito gently taking one of his hands with his free one, as he squeezed their fingers together. A gesture that had the younger leaning forward and kissing him full on the mouth, as Kiru's mouth dropped open and he stared at the two in pure shock. The two of them eating at each other's mouths, as the teen let out a soft whimper and tightly gripped Kito's hand. His release so close, as he felt a hand wrap around his aching cock and a gasp left his lips. Kito's hand no longer holding his own, but gripped his aching length and jerking him off with the teen's thrusts as a soft mewl left him. The coil of pleasure suddenly snapping inside of him, as he left out a loud moan in pleasure and his teen sank into the male's neck. His seed covering their stomachs as Kito let out a curse and released his seed inside the teen.

His teeth coming free from the male's neck, before he slowly leaned back. All the energy drained from the teen's body, as he suddenly fell backward and Kiru let out a curse as he caught the young half-demon. Kito carefully pulling out of the younger, before Kiru pulled the teen into his arms and gently brushed the bangs out of his face. An exhausted look on his features, as Kito gently reached out and brushed his fingers against the teen's cheek.

"I'm surprised he didn't pass out after he mated with you, but he managed it." Kito spoke, as the two of them laid back on the bed with their little official mate between them.

"Then why'd you force him to mate with you?" Kiru demanded, as he frowned.

"I didn't force him, Shiratori had all the right to deny me. He just chose to push himself through it." Kito spoke, as he brushed his fingers against the half-demon's sleeping face. "He's so afraid we're going to die and leave him all alone he couldn't let himself stop."

"So that's why you warned him he had to mate with both of us." Kiru spoke, as the younger brother nodded. "I thought you were trying to scare him."

"No, I knew Reiji was already tired and weak from recovering and I wanted him to know before he went so far and realized he couldn't finish. If anything he won't be out of bed tomorrow. The poor thing will be in pain tomorrow."

"That just means we get to pamper him." Kiru spoke, as he wrapped his arms around the sleeping teen and Kito nodded.

A smile on both of their faces, as they cuddled close to their mate and held him close.

"Sleep well, Reiji."

"Sleep well, Shiratori."

* * *

Akira: *glares at Scarlett, with ice pack on back* You're an ass, you realize that?!

Scarlett: *frowns* considering I have an 'ass' I do believe that makes me qualified to be one.

Akira: *glares at and collapses across couch* my back hurts, my ass hurts, everything hurts

Scarlett: Just wait for the last few chapters

Akira: *sits up and stares at his in shock, as he hisses in pain* Theres more?!

Scarlett: Of course, I couldn't stop here

Akira: *falls onto pillow and smoothers himself in it* Kill me!

Scarlett: *whistles and quickly leaves the room*

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Reiji Shiratori does not belong to me._

_Kito and Kiru belong to me, considering they are my own creations. X3_

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	10. Chapter 10

ANE Fic Pairing: ReijiXKitoXKiru

Chapter 10

"You sure I can do this?" The young half-demon asked, as his mates stood beside him and Kiru wrapped an arm around his shoulders; a simple smile on his face.

"Reiji, you're a half-demon and you've been living peoples deaths in your dreams. I think you can handle this." Kiru spoke, as Kito frowned at his older brother and smacked him in the back of the head. "Oi! What was that for?!"

"You deserved that one." Kito spoke, before he knelt down beside the young half-demon and gave him a gentle smile. "You'll be fine, Shiratori. Kiru and me will be beside you in most of your classes."

"Yeah, we pulled a few strings and got the teachers to move our seats next to yours." The older brother spoke, as he messed up the teen's hair and the warning bell rang out across the academy grounds. "Come on, let's get going before you're late."

And that's what he believed, till he got to the only class the two brothers weren't in with him and the teen felt all his confidence shatter, along with the privacy he had. It was within the moment he sat down at his desk that he noticed the photos peeking out of the compartment for his books. The teen taking a moment to gaze around the room to see if someone was playing a cruel prank on him, before he pulled the photos out and glanced at them. A moved he instantly regretted, as he felt his tail tighten around his waist, under the confines of his shirt, and his throat went dry.

In his hands were pictures of himself and his mates. The very pictures taken as if whoever this was had been watching them from afar, as the half-demon quickly flipped through them. Picture after picture displaying him with his mates in his own dorm room. From the very first time they met to their mating reaching his gaze, before he slapped the photos onto the desk facedown and let out a heavy breath. A few of his classmates staring at him for a few moments after his awkward reaction, before the teen looked down at the overturned pictures. A bit of scrawl catching his attention, as the teen moved some of the photos aside and picked up one. Another bit of scrawl under the previous, and one after that, as the teen quickly shuffled through the photos and collected them all.

All but the little numbers in the far right corner telling him their order, as he quickly put them together and took a deep breath. His little time before class pushing him forward, as he pulled himself together and started to read.

_My Dear Akira-chan,_

_I hope you are well, my darling, and you are making friends. After all, I'd hate to see you unhappy. Although, that doesn't mean you should get too friendly with mere pushovers. No one can love you as much as I do, my dear Akira. No one can replace the only suitable being for you in the entire world. And no one is allowed to. You're mine and mine alone. And if I can't have you, no one can._

And it was then that the teen saw the arrow telling him to turn over the photo. A heavy uncertain felling washing over him, before the teen slowly turned the photo over and felt his stomach knot up. What had been a picture of his mates and himself curled up in bed together was now the most mortifying thing he had ever seen. Over the figures of his mates was what he believed to be ink. If it wasn't for the layers that had built up overtop of their figures. The ink thick and bubbled up to the point it looked like a sick concoction of acid and bile, as the teen let the photo fall to his desk and rest against all the others. All but his own figure in that bed visible in the photo, as he saw the heart drawn around him and the teen felt his stomach twist in the most unsettling way.

Just who had done this? Who had taken pictures of him and his mates? Who knew him to this extent? And who the hell took pictures of him mating with his mates? No one knew his middle name was Akira, not even Kito and Kiru and the fact alone made his mind freeze over. Just how had this happened? Last time he knew he hadn't been in school for the past two and a half months, almost three. No one had seen him in all that time, except for his mates. Just what kind of sick joke was this?

"Everyone sit in your seats!" The teacher called, as she walked into the classroom and noticed the teen sitting at his desk. "Shiratori, what a surprise. Looks like the rumors are true. Welcome back."

A deathly silence filled the room, as the teen found himself unable to rip his gaze away from the pictures scattered out in front of him. Nothing but a barely seeable nod leaving him, as his teacher raised an eyebrow and placed her things on her desk.

"Shiratori, is everything alright?" She carefully asked, as the teen suddenly stood up from his seat and roughly shook his head as he grabbed the photos and shoved them in his backpack.

"No, I don't feel so good." The teen shakily spoke, before he quickly left the room.

Not even a word reaching the teen's ears, as he quickly headed down the hallway and to the nearest bathroom. His hands shaking, as he forced the bathroom door open and rushed to the nearest stall. His breakfast coming up faster than he expected, as he heaved into the toilet and felt tears sting his eyes. Fear coursing through him, as he forced himself to try and calm down. A feat that took longer than expected, as he finally stopped heaving and wiped his mouth off. His hands shaking the entire time, as his back made contact with the wall behind him and he let out a shaky breath.

The opening of the bathroom door catching his attention, as another student walked in and noticed him curled up against the wall in the stall. The teen someone he had never seen before in any of his classes, as he blinked at him a few times and gave him a worried look.

"You alright, Shiratori? You look a little shaken." The male asked, as the teen forced himself to nod and the teen walked over to him. The teen kneeling beside him and brushing the bangs out of his eyes, as he gave him a gentle smile and his eyes fell on the photos that had been shoved haphazardly into his book bag. "Well, it looks like you got my present for you, Akira. I hope you liked them. I picked the best ones."

In an instant panic rushed through the half-demon's veins, as he quickly stood up and tried to get past the boy. A move that failed instantly, as he smirked and his fingers wrapped around the half-demon's neck. The pads digging into his throat, as the teen chocked and tried to pry the fingers off his neck. The fear only increasing, as a wicked grin stretched across the teen's face and his skin turned black. The black dead skin peeling off in flakes, as angry red skin was revealed and black eyes met his. Horns and a spiked tail meeting his gaze, before the demon in front of him reached out and brushed his free hand against the chocking teen's cheek. A twisted loving look in his eyes.

"My dear, Akira. How could you let those humans capture your heart so easily?" The demon spoke, as his fingers slid down the teen's cheek and down to the little skin on his throat that the demon wasn't strangling. A mating mark being revealed under the demon's touch, as he let out a growl and glared at the teen. Pure rage in his eyes. "You let them take you! How dare those humans lay a finger on you!"

And in the demon's blind rage, he threw the half-demon across the room. His body colliding with the mirror across the room, as his head cracked against the glass and blinding pain rushed through him. A scream in agony leaving the half-demon's lips, before he fell to the ground in a heap and lay motionless against the tiled floor. A pleased grin on the demon's face, before the bathroom door slammed open and the brothers rushed in. Kito and Kiru both on high alert and worry in both their eyes till they noticed their little mate bleeding onto the floor and the demon glaring at the two of them.

"So you're the ones that defiled my dear Akira-chan." The demon growled, as Kiru glared at the creature and shoved his hands into his pockets to make sure he had his weapons ready.

"Reiji isn't yours, you wretched beast! He's our mate!" Kiru growled back, as Kito quickly rushed over to the unconscious teen and gingerly shook him. The older brother keeping his glare on the demon growling at him, as he slowly backed up till he was beside his younger brother and Kito quickly checked over their unconscious mate. "How bad is he, Kito?"

"His skull isn't fractured, but the skin broke. He might have a concussion." The younger brother spoke, as he carefully picked up their little mate and held him close. "We need to get him some help before he gets worse."

"Fine, take Reiji and go. I'll keep the beast back." The male spoke, as the demon growled at him and Kito quickly left the bathroom with their mate.

The fire in the demon's eyes only growing, as he let out a low growl and lunged for Kiru. The male easily moving out of the attacks range, and pulling out his pocket knife. His movements rivaling the lower level demon's, as he swung the blade and managed to make a decent slash against the demon's chest. Black blood flowing from the wound and staining the tiles below, as Kiru heard footsteps behind him and a few male students ran into the bathroom. One of which was carrying a sword, another some sort of staff, and the other two prayer beads. Their eyes falling on the two male's battle, as the one with the sword quickly joined in and used his case to deflect one of the demon's attacks.

"Get out of here, we'll take care of it." The teen yelled back at him, as the male hesitantly gave him a nod and backed down.

His worry over Reiji's condition overweighting his urge to stay and take out the fucker who laid his hands on his little mate, as he quickly ran out of the bathroom and dug out his cellphone. A text from his brother already sent to his phone telling him to rush back to the dorms, as the male let out a curse and picked up the pace. His legs taking him from the Academy to the dorms in just under four minutes, before he shoved the door open and rushed to the bedroom. The male finding his brother cradling a terrified and crying Reiji in his arms, as his younger looked at him the moment he walked in and gestured him over.

Kiru over beside the two of them in an instant, as he gently placed a hand on the crying half-demon's head and ran his fingers through his hair. The bandages wrapped around his head preventing him from going far, as he saw the blood stained on them looked at his brother in worry. A quick shake of the head telling him their little mate would be fine and not to mention it at the moment, as the male gently rubbed the teen's back and felt his chest contract. Reiji had never broken down this badly around them, which only meant whatever had happened before they arrived had been truly damaging.

"Reiji, baby, it's going to be alright." Kiru spoke, as he watched the little teen sob into his brother's chest. "That demon isn't going to hurt you."

"H-He h-had pi-pictures." The teen sobbed, as his fingers dug into the fabric of Kito's tear stained shirt. "Pi-pictures of us. Y-you g-guys we-ere inked out. Th-there w-was a n-note. O-on the back-"

In an instant the teen fell into a sobbing mess, as Kito held him close and buried his face into the teen's hair. Kiru the one to scoot closer to the two of them and wrap his arms around the two of them, as he buried his face into the teen's hair as well and closed his eyes. Nothing but pure silence falling over the trio, as their little mate cried himself to sleep in their arms and was carefully handed over to Kiru. The male gently picking up their little mate and gently placing him against the mattress, before he threw the sheets over him and gently ran his fingers through the teen's hair.

"Just what the hell is going on around here?" Kiru spoke, as he looked at his brother.

"I don't know, but we're going to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Akira: *storms into room* What the hell are you doing?!

Scarlett: *hanging over the side of couch* What do you mean?

Akira: *Walks over and smacks her with rough draft* I've got a stalker now? What the hell are you doing?!

Scarlett: *frowns at* My dear Akira-chan, you have to realize I couldn't end the fic with a sex scene don't you? How many fics have i ended with a sex scene? It's honestly getting boring and i want to bring a bigger impact with this fic since not many people have read it yet.

Akira: *left eye twitching* So you gave me a stalker?

Scarlett: *shrugs and puts on headphones* you read that chapter didn't you?

Akira: *growls at and stomps out of the room*

Scarlett: *sighs* He has no idea what's coming

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Reiji Shiratori does not belong to me._

_Kito and Kiru belong to me, considering they are my own creations. X3_

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	11. Chapter 11

ANE Fic Pairing: ReijiXKitoXKiru

Chapter 11

What had seemed like eternity to the two brothers was only a full hour, before a knock came from the front door. Kiru's eyes instantly moving to the bedroom door and a weary look on his features, as he glanced at his brother and got a nod. The older carefully getting up and pulling out his pocketknife as he walked to the front door. The male easily hiding it inside his shirt sleeve, as he carefully grabbed the door handle and quickly swung the front door open. A few gasps of surprise reaching his ears, as he noticed the teens from the bathroom and let out a sigh. The male running a hand through his hair, before he shoved his pocket knife back into his pocket and the teen with the sword spoke first.

"Are you the guy from the bathroom, that was battling that demon?" The teen asked, as the brunette and blonde beside him smacked him in the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You idiot, he might not know what a demon is!" The other teen spoke, as the pink-haired teen behind them let out a little laugh and hung back.

"I do know what a demon is." Kiru spoke, as the two teens immediately became quiet and looked at him. "Not to mention I'm the mate of a half-demon."

"Blank." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as Kiru rose an eyebrow at him. "The term for a human mate for a half-demon is blank."

"Whatever, I could care less. Why are you guys here?"

"We thought this belonged to you." The teen with the sword spoke, as he held or Reiji's book bag. "We found it left in the bathroom after that demon ran off. We didn't look inside of it."

"Thank you." Kiru spoke, as he took the backpack from the teen and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm guessing your exorcists? Reiji said that they help get rid of demons."

"We're esquires." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as the teen with the sword went to open his mouth and then shut it. "We're training to become exorcists."

"And I'm going to be paladin!" The teen with the sword spoke, as he grinned. "It's the highest ranking exorcist."

"Is there some kind of test or something?" Kiru asked, as he noticed Kito stick his head out of their little mate's room and listen in.

"Yeah, it's actually in a month." The brunette n' blonde spoke. "But if you'd want to take it you'd have to catch up on what we've been learning. It's almost a whole semester and a half worth of work to memorize."

A moment of silence fell over them, as Kiru nodded and threw Reiji's bag to his brother. Kito catching it and carrying it back into the bedroom, as the male looked back at the esquires and the teen with the sword was giving him a funny look.

"Well, thank you for finding Reiji's backpack and for coming when you did." Kiru spoke, as he moved to close the door and the teen with the sword placed his hand on the door to prevent it from closing.

"Do you want to protect your mate?" The teen asked, as the older teen next to him frowned at the boy. "Is that why you asked those questions?"

"Yeah, I do. But I don't have the time to study." Kiru spoke, as he grabbed the door handle and his eyes met the floor. "Reiji needs us now and we don't have time to learn how to fight demons. We'll fight with what we have. Thank you for coming by."

And it was then the male shut the door, leaving the boy with the sword with a concerned face. Kiru letting out a sigh, as he walked to the bedroom and found his brother lying beside their little mate. The little demon fast asleep beside his younger brother, as Kiru walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. His foot smacking the teen's backpack and it hitting the floor, as it toppled over and photos came spilling out of it. Photos the two brothers frowned at, as Kiru leaned over and picked them up. A stick thick substance trying to adhere itself to the teen's fingers, as he looked down at it and felt his stomach knot up. His brother leaning over his shoulder and his figure freezing up beside him, as he placed a hand over his mouth and his eyes fell on their sleeping mate.

"Kiru, you don't think-"

"This must've been what Reiji was talking about." Kiru spoke, as he threw the ruined picture on the floor and leafed through the other ones. A few of them inked with permanent marker and the brother's faces inked out; their little mate's figure surrounded with a heart. "Someone had been watching us."

"How did they get those?!" Kito spoke, as he pulled out the pictures from when they mated with Reiji and pure horror was etched into his face. "No one would've known we were- we were-"

"Whether they knew or not this isn't good, Kito." Kiru spoke, as he turned to his brother and met his worried eyes. "Someone is after Reiji, and I'd bet everything I have that it was that demon from the bathroom."

"But didn't those students get him?"

"No, they said it ran off." Kiru spoke, as he glared at the pictures in his hands and they crinkled under his strangling grip. "But if that thing lays one hand on Reiji I'll kill it."

"Kiru-"

"Don't Kiru me. We have to protect, Reiji." The male spoke, as he turned and glared at his brother. "We prevented our deaths so we could stay with him and I'm not letting some psychopathic demon take him from me. I love him, Kito and I'm not letting anyone touch him."

"We still have to see what Shiratori wants."

"Kito, you saw him. He was a wreak. He's scared and I'm not letting anything hurt him."

"Fine, but we'll wait till Shiratori wakes up." The male next to him spoke, as he looked over at their sleeping mate. "He's been through enough."

Time/Line Break

"Reiji, wake up baby. Kito made dinner again." Kiru's voice gently called out, as the young half-demon let out a mumbled groan and opened his eyes.

His lavender eyes falling on his mate's figure, as Kiru smiled down at him and gently ran his fingers through the teen's hair. The gesture nice and soothing as he closed his eyes at the male's touch and leaned into his hand. His tail swaying against the mattress, as he heard footsteps stop by the bedroom door and the teen opened his eyes. His other mate standing in the doorway and giving him a soft smile, as he pulled off his apron and pulled the clip out of his hair.

"I made your favorite." The male spoke, as the teen felt a smile stretch across his face and quickly got up. "Don't forget to wash up."

"I won't." The teen spoke, as he quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to wash his hands.

The teen turning on the water and squirting some soap into his hands, as he quickly rubbed them against one another and washed his hands thoroughly. Before he washed off the soap from his fingers and looked up at the mirror as he grabbed a towel. The rough fabric slipping through his fingers and hitting the tiled floor, as a wet hand shakily touched the teen's neck and he felt his stomach knot up. The water still running full blast, as the teen stared at the bruises covering his neck and footsteps came up from behind him. Kito's head poking in the doorway, before he saw the teen staring into the mirror in fear and he quickly rushed over to shut off the water and grab the teen by the shoulders.

"Shiratori, are you alright?" The male asked, before a terrified scream left the teen the moment his mate touched him and he backed up into the wall before he fell to the floor. His whole body shaking, as he curled up in a ball and Kiru rushed into the room only seconds later. A worried look in both of his mate's eyes.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Kiru demanded, as he looked at the two of them and saw the teen curled up on the floor. "Reiji, baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I th-though- th-the demon…" The rest of the teen's sentence trailed off with the silence that followed, as the little demon curled into himself more and Kiru carefully kneeled down beside him. "I-I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Reiji." Kiru gently spoke, as he reached out and gently took the teen's hand. "It's the demon's fault your like this, and if anything I'm going to keep you safe."

"Y-you will?" The teen spoke, as Kiru nodded.

"Nothing with touch you, Reiji. I promise."

It was only after a few moments of silence, that the teen gave his mate and nod and let him help him to his feet. Both his mates holding him close, as he curled up between them and they took a moment to relax for the teen's sake. His nerves calming, as he let out a soft breath and they slowly let go of him. The two of them giving him a smile, as they led him out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen to enjoy their meal.

Time/Line Break

The smashing of glass reaching the teen's ears, as he jolted awake and found himself curled up between both his mates. The two brothers fast asleep beside him, as the teen quickly looked around the room and found it empty. A bit of rattling from the kitchen reaching his ears, as the teen looked toward the doorway and slowly sat up. Kiru's arm around him making it hard to sit up, as he backed up a little till he hit Kito's chest and carefully wiggled his way out. The teen carefully climbing over his older mate, as his feet gently hit the wooden floor and he looked back at his mates. The two of the fast asleep and dead to the world, as he walked to the bedroom door and slowly opened it. The teen thankful it didn't squeak or creak, as he carefully stepped into the pitch-black kitchen. The rattling definitely more prominent, as the teen managed to make out a figure rummaging through their things. The teen quietly grabbing Kito's baseball bat, and holding it at the ready, as he took a few steps forward and took a hard swing. The figure somehow hearing his attempt to harm him, as his arm blocked the blow and his free hand yanked the baseball bat out of the teen's hands. A gasp of surprise leaving him, as he was yanked forward and was elbowed in the face.

A yelp of pain leaving him, as he crashed to the floor and held his bleeding and broken nose. The figure not even phased by the teen's pain, as he reached out and pulled the half-demon off his feet. His fingers digging into the teen's windpipe, as he let out a gasp for air and clawed at the figures hands. The swaying of a tail catching his attention, as the light suddenly came on and he came face to face with the demon from school. The movement of footsteps reaching his ears, as he managed to move his gaze to the side and noticed his mates standing at the doorway. Kiru already armed with his pocketknife and usually hidden gun, while Kito was holding another one of his baseball bats; only this one was his prized metal one.

"Let go of Reiji." Kiru growled, as the safety on his gun clicked and the demon gave them a pleased grin before he pulled the teen close and moved to strangle him with his arm instead of his hand.

"Now, why would I hand my Akira-chan over to you?" The demon spoke, as he used his other hand to slide his fingers up the teen's chest and up toward his cheek. The teen shivering and letting out a whimper at the demon's touch, as Kiru let out a growl and aimed the gun at the demon's head. "Now, now, that's not a smart thing to do. You realize it's nothing for me to pick up Akira-chan and take the bullet for me, don't you?"

"Just hand him over you sick bastard!" Kiru yelled, as Kito set his bat against the wall and took a step forward.

The action making the demon take a step backward away from them and dragging the teen with him, as the teen struggled to keep up and get oxygen into his lungs, as he let out a whimper and looked at his mates for help.

"Let Reiji go and you can have me in his place." Kito calmly spoke, as he spoke the teen's first name for the first time and both Reiji and his older brother stared at him in pure shock.

"Kito, you can't do that." Reiji shakily spoke, as he shook his head. "Please don't."

"You're safety is more important than mine, Reiji."

"You can't have him, in fact, no one can." The demon growled, as his already black eyes turned blacker. "Akira is mine, he's not yours. He's always been mine."

"Fat chance. Now let him go." Kiru growled, as Kito took a step forward and the demon's back hit the counter. "Looks like you ran out of room, asshole."

"Not quite." The demon smirked, before the two of them were suddenly on the other side of the room and standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

Kiru quickly turning and pointing his gun at the demon holding the teen hostage, as Kito grabbed his bat once more and glared at the demon.

"Unlike the two of you, I'm a demon with special abilities. Abilities no mere **humans** can have." The demon sneered, as he leaned forward and gently rubbed his cheek against the teens to gain a whimper out of him. "And what good are you humans if you can't protect one half-demon?"

A moment of silence filled the room, as the demon smirked and looked back and forth between the little half-demon's blanks angered faces.

"You're not worth my dear Akira-chan's time. You're not even worth his mark." The demon spoke, as his fingers glided over the teen's neck and his mating mark came into view. "If anyone is worth Akira-chan mark it's me. You're just in the way."

And before anyone could speak, or even move, the demon threw the teen over his shoulder and escaped right through the broken bedroom window.


	12. Chapter 12

ANE Fic Pairing: ReijiXKitoXKiru

Chapter 12

"Reiji!" Came Kiru's scream, as he rushed to the window and found both the demon and his little mate out of sight.

Kito rushing to his side and a devastated look filling his gaze, as he swayed back a few steps and felt onto the floor. His little brother staring blankly at the wall, as his prized bat slipped through his fingertips and rolled across the floor. Kiru forcing himself to swallow the lump in his throat, as he walked over to his brother and sat beside him. The male remaining silent the entire time, as he clicked the safety back on his gun and placed it on the floor.

How could they have let this happen? The male knew this was running through both of their heads. Reiji had left the room without either of them realizing it and the moment they heard him crying out in pain they were instantly awake and grabbing their weapons. Of course they could only guess it was because of the mating marks marked into their skin. When Reiji had been hurt in the bathroom they had immediately felt it. A sharp rush of pain from the marks on their necks, before the ignored their errand from the office and ran toward their little mate. It seemed it was instinct to find their little mate the moment he was in pain. The moment Reiji was injured their sub consciousness' seemed to pinpoint him and their legs took them to him. But now that the demon had their little mate there was nothing they could do, not until Reiji got hurt.

Neither of them wanted their little mate hurt, but neither of them would be able to find him all on their own. Reiji may be their mate, but there was no way to pin point his location on their own. They weren't demons, they were only human.

"We'll find him." Kiru spoke, as he broke the silence and looked at his shaken brother.

"He'll be dead before we find him." Kito shakily spoke, as he ran a hand through his hair and his nails dug into his skull. "God dammit, what were we doing?! How did neither of us hear him get out of bed? If only-!...If only we had heard him. Then maybe we could've kept him safe."

"Either way sitting here isn't going to do us any good." Kiru spoke, as he grabbed his gun and forced himself to get on his feet. "We have to at least go out and try to find him."

"What good will that do? We can't sense him. If we were demons, or at least half-demons we could."

"I know." Kiru spoke, as he placed his gun on the desk and pushed the closet door open and grabbed some clothes for himself. "We're human, we're weak and we can't stand up to demons. We're not trained like exorcists, we're not as smart as them, but god dammit Kito! We're his blanks! Reiji picked us, his demon half picked us! Out of every living being on this planet he chose us to spend the rest of his life with! We can't just sit here and wait for the mating mark to tell us where he is! We have to at least go out there and look for him."

Silence filled the room, as the two brothers stared back at one another. One of pure anger and one of lost hope, as Kiru let out a scoff and threw some clothes at his brother. The male pulling on some jeans and a black t-shirt, as he grabbed a belt and slid it on, before shoving his gun between it and his jeans. The male grabbing an extra cartridge and shoving it in his pocket, as he turned to find Kito all dressed and ready to go. His prized bat in his hand and a weary look in his gaze, as he held the bat tightly in his grasp and chewed on his lip.

"Let's hope we find him before he get's hurt." Kito spoke, as Kiru gave his brother a smile and clapped him on the shoulder as he headed for the door.

"We'll find him. He's our mate after all."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Reiji yelled for the fifteenth time, as he pounded on the demon's back and growled back at him.

The male demon once against ignoring him, as he landed in front of what looked like a storage building and pushed the door open. A heavy metal creaking reaching the teen's ears, as the demon walked inside and the door closed all on it's own. The building practically pitch black around him, as the demon headed across the open space; his footsteps echoing as he went. The young half-demon trying his best to keep himself calm, before he was suddenly dropped at the demon's feet and a few of the ceiling lights turned on from up above. The teen finding himself in what looking like the far corner of the building and surrounded with crates. The arrangement only leaving enough space for one person to walk through and leaving the place barely noticeable, as the demon knelt beside him and reached out to touch him. A low growl leaving the young half-demon, before he tried to back up and ran into the wall. A pleased look on the demon's face, as he roughly grabbed the teen by the hair and smirked when the young half-demon let out a whimper.

"Now I have you all to myself, my dear Reiji, and those pitiful humans will never find you." The demon spoke, as the younger glared up at him.

"You're wrong! Kito and Kiru will find me, and when they do they'll kill you!" Reiji yelled, as his tail lashing out behind him and he glared at the male. "You'll never get away with this!"

"Says the little half-demon that's terrified of me." The demon purred, as his feet levitated off the ground and the male gave him a smirk as he slowly floated till he was upside down and gazing into the teen's eyes. "You can't hide anything from me, my dear Akira-chan, I know everything about you. There's nothing that you know that I don't. Those humans will never come in time, and you'll be dead before they get here."

"They'll find me, just you wait and see." Reiji growled, as a sudden flash of emotion dashed across the demon's eyes.

A twisted look appearing on the demon's features, as he reached out and grabbed the teen's face. His nails digging into the teen's cheeks and blood seeping out of the small wounds, as he leaned closer to the now trembling half-demon and whispered in his ear.

"I'll accept your challenge."

* * *

"Damn it, how far did that bastard go with him?!" Kiru yelled in frustration, as he punched a tree in his frustration and his knuckles broke open. A hiss of pain leaving him as he let out another curse and Kito grabbed is arm before he could cause anymore damage to himself.

"We'll find him, Kiru. Just calm down." His younger brother spoke, before they felt it.

A sudden scream echoing in their ears, before pain burst forth and rushed through both of their bodies. The force bringing both of them to their knees, as Kiru let out a growl and was forcing himself to his feet. A look of rage in his eyes, as he pulled his younger brother to his feet and placed a hand over his chest where the pain seared out. Anger taking over him, as he looked back at his panting younger sibling and they gave each other a nod. The brothers forcing themselves to a sprint, as the pain hit again. Pain rushing through the center of their right shoulders, as Kiru let out a curse and pulled out his gun despite his arm attempting to go numb.

"We're not going to make it in time!" Kito spoke, as he tightly gripped his bat and let is older brother drag him forward.

"Hell, if we make it in time! I'm not letting the asshole do what he wants with Reiji! We promised him we'd protect him!" Kiru yelled back at his brother, just as the pain hit again.

Pain smashing into the nerves in their left knees, as Kiru let out a curse and managed to grab onto a tree before he lost his balance. Kito the one to fall to his knees and let out a cry in pain, as his fingers dug into the ground beneath him and he sat there panting. The two brothers fighting desperately to keep the pain at bay and push forward, as Kiru grabbed his brother's arm and tried to pull him to his feet. The younger in too much in pain to move, as he batted his brother's hand away and looked up at him.

"Y-you go a-ahead. I-I won't be a-able to keep up." Kito forced out between harsh breaths, as Kiru nodded and grabbed the bat out of his brother's hand.

"I'll kill the bastard for you." Kiru spoke, before he ran off ahead.

The very last thing he saw on his brother's face was a look of pain and a hand over his chest. It more than obvious the pain was too much for his brother to handle, as the male forced himself forward. The cold spring night air whipping at his face and the trees seeming endless, as pain hit his other leg. A curse leaving the male's lips, as he stumbled at first and forced himself to his feet. The male refusing to lose to the demon holding their mate hostage, as he ran through the trees and saw a storage building standing in front of him. Kiru letting out a growl and running for the door, as he forced it open and carefully let it close behind him. A loud creak echoing through the building no matter what he tried, as a blood-curtailing scream reached his ears and pain ignited from the male's stomach. The stench of blood heavy in the air, as the brother forced himself to push the pain in the back of his mind and quickly moved forward. His footsteps echoing loudly through the building, before the screams ceased and a low chuckle echoed through the building. The male holding his brother's bat and his gun at the ready, as the demon from before suddenly walked out from behind some crates and smirked at him. Black blood covering his hands, as he dropped whatever had been in his hand and it fell to the floor with a splat. It only taking the male a few seconds before he realized what it was and felt his chest tighten. The damn asshole had ripped out his mate's stomach.

"Looks like one of you did make it after all." The demon spoke in a dark and twisted tone, as he gave him a wicked smirk. "Looks like you won after all, Akira-chan. He even came armed. What a smart human."

It was then that a pained whimper filled the air. The smirk on the demon's face widening, as he reached behind the crates and pulled out his bleeding mate's body. A loud scream leaving the teen's lips at the nails digging into his neck, before he was let go and he collapsed onto the ground. Huge claw marks covering his right arm, deep gouge marks in his left knee, and a huge hole in his right shoulder making the male's heart plummet. The huge gapping hole in his stomach bleeding heavily and faster than the other injuries to his body, as deathly pale lavender eyes fell on him and a pained whimper left his little mate. The demon smirking at the two of them, as he levitated a little off his feet and grabbed Reiji's face between his hands.

"Isn't he beautiful? I thought he was perfect before, but now I can't take my eyes off of him. Black is defiantly his color."

"Get away from him, you twisted asshole!" Kiru yelled, as the safety on his gun clicked off and the demon looked up to see the gun pointed at him.

"What do you think a run of the mill gun will do to me?" The demon challenged, as his fingernails dug into Reiji's cheeks and the teen cried out in pain. "You're not an exorcist. You don't have the right equipment to take me-"

In an instant a gunshot went off, as a distorted cry of pain left the demon's lips. His form scurrying behind the crates and leaving the tortured teen against the concrete floor, as he tried to pull the steaming bullet out of his shoulder and found it wouldn't move even a millimeter. The metal capsule suddenly glowing, before it cracked down the middle and a purple substance oozed out of it. The liquid moving all on it's own, as it forced its way into the demon's body and pain immediately flared through out his body. A growl of pain leaving his lips, as he forced himself to his feet and glared at the male that still had his gun pointed at him.

"What did you put in the bullet?!" The demon yelled, as Kiru smirked.

"Demonic poison." Kiru spoke, as the demon's eyes widened and the male lowered his gun only slightly. "Turns out you can make a powerful demonic poison with simple kitchen ingredients."

"You filthy human! How dare you-!"

"How dare you lay a finger on Reiji." Kiru interrupted, as the demon let out a growl and the gun was pointed at his head. "Go rot in hell."

And it was then that the gunshot went off. The sound echoing through the building, before the demon collapsed to the floor. Black blood oozing out of his body, before he turned to ashes and disappeared. Kiru instantly dropping the weapon in his hands, as he rushed over to his little mate and gently lifted him up. A weak shallow whimper leaving his torn throat, as his tail some how had the energy to wrap around his wrist and the teen gazed up at him. His lavender eyes practically white, as the door to the building was forced open and Kito stumbled inside. A hand still on his chest, as his gaze met the two of them and he forced himself to rush over to the pair of them. The more his brother's figure came toward them the more that male saw why Kito was grasping his chest so tightly. Long deep gouge marks ran the length of his chest. Blood seeping out of it and staining his clothes, as he fell to his knees on the other side of their little mate and gave the teen a small smile.

One that little half-demon couldn't even find the energy to return, as Kito gently reached out and brushed the blood stained hair out of his face. A wince leaving his brother, as he put more pressure on the wound and Reiji's tail let go of Kiru's wrist to gently lie against his younger brother's lap.

"Y-You took h-his a-attack for me." Reiji shakily spoke, before he hunched over and coughed up blood.

"Reiji, don't speak." Kiru spoke in worry, as he held the teen closer. "We'll find you some help. Just-"

"I-I w-won't m-make it, K-Kiru." Reiji weakly spoke, as he gazed up at him and softly smiled. "I c-can't e-even see y-you c-clearly a-anymore. Y-you're a b-blur."

A moment of silence fell over them, as tears well up in the older's brother's eyes and he held the teen close. Black blood smearing into his clothes, as he held the little half-demon close and Kito laid his head against the older's shoulder. Pain and anger building up in the male's chest, as he buried his face into his brother's neck and let out a sob. How could he have let this happen? He was supposed to protect the two of them, and they were both dying. What good was he if he couldn't keep his little brother and mate alive? He couldn't bare to see them in pain.

It was in that instant that a sudden idea came into the male's head, as he gently lifted his head up and glanced behind him. His gun still lying against the floor a ways behind him and a few bullets left inside of it, as the male reached back and gently picked it up. The click of the safety making his younger brother sit up and his eyes fall on the gun in his hand, as his eyes grew wide and he stared up at him in horror.

"K-Kiru, please don-"

"I can't watch either of you die like this." Kiru spoke, as he looked to their little mate and then his little brother. "Neither of you deserve this."

"But you don't deserve this!" Kiru yelled, as he tried to pull the gun out of his brother's grip and Kiru pulled it out of his brother's range. "Kiru!"

"Kito, please just trust me." The male spoke, as he looked down at their little mate and saw the tears in his almost lifeless eyes. "We can't let Reiji die like this."

A moment of deathly silence filled the room, as Kito looked up at him and closed his eyes. The younger brother reaching out and grabbing his brother's arm, before he pulled it close enough to grab the older's hand and place his own finger beside his on the trigger. His little brother's eyes opening to gaze up at him, with tears swimming in them, as he gave him a small nod.

"If it's for Shiratori." Kito spoke.

"Thank you." Kiru softly replied, as he placed a small kiss on his little brother's forehead.

The pair raising the gun to the older's temple and the tears in the young brother's eyes rolling down his face, as he closed his eyes and Kiru pulled him close. A small smile on their little mate's face, before the trigger was pulled. A loud bang filling the room, before a thud echoed after. Not even a cry in lost or a sob in pain following after, just a heavy silence that stood lonely in the storage building. The only evidence that the trio ever existed was a puddle of black blood and the lone gun resting beside it.

They had finally done it. They were free.

* * *

Akira: *speechless*

Scarlett: and yes my little fans. This is the end. I didn't have any other ideas for this fic.

Akira: *still speechless*

Scarlett: *pokes Akira and watches him fall over onto the floor* well, then. *looks to camera* I hope you at least enjoyed the fic up till the end. I wanted to take a whack at a death ending. Sorry if i ruin the story in the process. Try to enjoy the chapter. Thank you for reading.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Reiji Shiratori does not belong to me._

_Kito and Kiru belong to me, considering they are my own creations. X3_

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


End file.
